Spellbound
by ChaoticWriterCrazy
Summary: It was a totally normal day when everything in my life was turned upside down. I know that’s probably been said a lot but it’s true. I was just walking home minding my own business when BAM! Rated T for language
1. Ch1 When Reality Meets Mythology

**Wizards101**

**When Reality Hits Mythology**

It was a totally normal day when everything in my life was turned upside down. I know that's probably been said a lot but it's true. I was just walking home minding my own business when BAM!

But I'm getting ahead of the story. My name is Rebecca and this is my story on how I discovered that sometimes a game can be WAY more than just a game.

The day it happened was just like any other day in my small town. My town could be summed up in one word: _boring_. Nothing exciting happened. _Ever_. No old mysteries or old abandoned buildings or unexplained murders or phenomenon. It was just a boring town. It was absolutely the _last_ place you'd think something incredible would happen. Even I wasn't very extraordinary just average. Average height, average looks, average grades. The only thing that wasn't average about me was my love of books. Well that and my vivid blue eyes. I had short black hair with average slightly tan skin. But then again now that I think about it it's always the boring places that something totally earth shattering happens in stories and it always seems to happen to seemingly average people.

I loved stories especially ones about magic. I'd stay up until really late at night engrossed in one of my many fantasy novels. Magic was my favorite thing in the world even though it wasn't real.

Anyway I was walking to my school when I saw him. A boy about my age with light brown skin, dark dark brown hair and the weirdest clothes I had ever seen in my life. It was a yellow and royal blue wizard getup complete with a matching hat, boots and a cape and a wand. I stopped walking for a second and stared at him. Before I could say anything like "what's up with the wizard getup?" he disappeared. Like literally disappeared. He didn't even turn around or walk away he just vanished on the spot.

I stared.

"Okay…I either have to stop reading so many magic novels until midnight every night or something." I said.

I shook my head and walked to school. For some reason I couldn't stop thinking about the boy during the whole day. I couldn't help but wonder if he was real or just a figment of my imagination. I was staring out the window when I saw something else. A scorpion. This was mega weird for a number of reasons. 1. Scorpions aren't native around here. They live in deserts and I lived near the mountains. And 2. THIS SCORPION WAS THE SIZE OF A FREAKIN CAR!! I jumped about an inch off my seat but just as quickly as it appeared it disappeared.

I blinked again.

"Becca. Becca. REBECCA!"

"WAH!?" I exclaimed jumping another inch off my seat.

"What is so interesting outside the window?" My teacher asked tartly.

"I…uh thought I saw something really weird." I answered. Kids snickered around me and I felt my face get hot.

After that incident nothing else strange happened until after school had ended and I was walking home alone. That's when it all started.

"TROLL! CRUD!"

I turned around and looked around. I couldn't see anything but I fallowed where I heard the shouts. I nearly screamed. In front of me was the boy from earlier and the scorpion in an all out fight. They were both standing in a strange circle with eight other circles in it. Each circle had a diamond with a picture in it. A dagger, key, ruby, spiral thingy, an eye, sun, moon, and star were what marked the circles. There was another boy who kinda looked like a vampire in a wizard getup. Pale pale skin. Dark glowy red eyes. Black with white trimmings. Mega creepy aura. It was a no brainer who was the good guy and who was the bad guy.

I nearly screamed again as the scorpion attacked the first boy. That should have killed him but he only shouted in agony. I noticed that he was in a circle within a circle or actually a half circle in a circle.

"W-w-w-w-WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed.

The vampire dude turned to face me along with the other boy.

Oh good grief something tells me I shouldn't have shouted. And I was right because the vampire dude waved his wand around and a skeleton pirate thingy appeared and jumped out of the circle thingy and was racing towards me.

"_AAAAAAUUUGGGHHH_!" I screamed reeling backwards.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" The first boy exclaimed.

"GAH STAY _AWAY_ FROM ME YOU FREAK!!!" I exclaimed running for my life.

"Not so fast STUN SPELL!" The vampire dude shouted.

All at once I was frozen in a ridiculous looking running position.

_AUGH! I gotta move now or else I'm done for!_

I heard a sound that was like glass shattering and suddenly I was able to move again. I nearly fell flat on my face but caught myself before I could do so. The pirate slashed his sword and I dodged but barely made it. The blade got so close that it cut the lower half of my blouse revealing my midriff.

"NO WAY! SHE BROKE THE STUN SPELL?! BUT HOW!?" The vampire dude exclaimed. Suddenly he got a wicked smile and jumped out of the circle himself exclaiming very loudly, "she's the one she's the one I'm looking for!"

"COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!" The boy shouted trying to pry himself from the circle. He couldn't move his feet an inch. "YOU _KNOW_ IT'S DISPICABLE TO ATTACK PEOPLE FROM THE NONMAGICAL REALM! AND HOW THE HECK ARE YOU KEEPING THE DUELING CIRCLE ALIVE?!"

The other boy rolled his eyes sneering and smiled evilly looking at me. I backed up.

"ROTTING FODDER!"

An undead man wearing a tux and top hat popped up from the ground in front of me. He had long lanky grayish black hair, rotting green skin, and had no shoes. A disgusting order filled my nostrils and I nearly gagged.

"Z-Z-Z-ZOMBIE!!" I shrieked running for my life. "KKYAAA!!"

"GOLEM MINION PROTECT HER!" The boy shouted waving his wand around. An odd looking seal appeared and disappeared. Suddenly a full sized wooden doll thingy appeared and got in front of me. It used its staff to keep the zombie's shovel at bay. "Good I can cast spells outside of this thing too!"

_Don't worry miss! I promise I'll protect you!_

I gasped.

_No way! It __**spoke**__! BUT IT DOESN'T HAVE A MOUTH!!_

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE RUN FOR IT!" The boy shouted.

I couldn't move. The wooden doll thingy's staff was broken in half and the doll barely managed to dodge the shovel in time.

I can't run away! That doll whatever it is he's gonna get hurt and I can't let that happen! It tried to protect me…

I felt an odd sensation. Something really hot pumped through my blood stream and started building up in my right hand. It felt like it was on fire.

_Wh-what…?_

_Don't worry little one._

_Huh what the!? Who said that?!_

_Focus your power and you can defeat this enemy. Use the power of the dragons._

The heat build up to an indescribably agonizing temperature in my right hand. I aimed my hand at the zombie thingy and fire streamed with as much power as a fire hose from my hand and nailed the zombie turning it into a pile of ash before my eyes. I skid backwards and hit the tree behind me.

"YOW!" I exclaimed rubbing the back of my head.

"I've never seen a simple fire attack with so much power before!" The vampire dude said in awe. "This is too good to be true! I gotta bring her to master!"

"WHEN HECK FREEZES OVER YOU WILL!" The boy shouted. "I'M BRINGING HER TO RAVENWOOD…after I inform Professor Ambrose…"

"I-I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH EITHER OF YOU!" I shouted standing up. "AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DECIDE OTHERWISE!"

"So you say…" The vampire dude said smiling evilly. I backed up thinking he was going to attack me again but instead he disappeared in black smoke that oddly looked like skulls.

"Wow." The boy said in awe staring at me as the circle around his feet disappeared. "That was incredible! And without a wand too…you have some serious magic! And in the nonmagical realm too!! I can't believe this I gotta tell Professor Ambrose! I'll get into a heap of trouble but there is no way I can keep this to myself…!"

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?" I demanded.

"Just sit tight I'll be back before you know it!" The boy said laughing.

"OH NO YOU WON'T YOU'RE GONNA TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW!" I shouted leaping to my feet. I grabbed his arm as he muttered something in an odd language.

I felt a strange rush and everything went black.

"Oh crud this is bad this is bad this is very very bad!"

"Aaaauuugh…" I groaned opening my eyes. I flipped. I wasn't in my town anymore I was in what looked like an old fashioned apartment room with the weirdest stuff around me. A table with a bunch of chemicals and something that looked like it belonged in a blacksmith's place stood in the far right corner. I was lying on a bed on the left wall. There was a desk and a bookshelf and a banner that said Myth School and had a triangle with an eye in the middle on the farthest wall. "W-Where am I?!"

The boy who was pacing the room jumped a foot.

"Ack! You're awake!"

"Yeah…where am I?" I asked more forcefully this time getting up. I rubbed my eyes. I nearly screamed. My hand was a lot tanner than I remembered it and I had a red and orange sleeve. My uniform wasn't pink and yellow. I raced to the mirror and nearly screamed.

I _freaked_. I didn't look anything like I normally did. Everything about me except my vivid blue eyes had changed I barely even recognized myself. I had waist length flaming red hair, tan skin, and was _at least_ three inches taller. Even my school clothes had been changed from the normal school uniform to a long wizard's robe that was red and orange with matching knee high boots and cape and wizard hat. Well actually now that I think about it I looked pretty cool but I wasn't in the mood for admiring my new face.

"W-WHAT THE _HELL _ DID YOU _DO_ TO ME?!" I shouted at the boy next to me.

"Hey, hey hey I didn't do anything!" The boy said waving his hands and taking a step back.

"THAN EXPLAIN THIS!" I said waving my hand up and down at myself.

"Well I heard that people from different dimensions change when they come here."

"D-different dimensions?!" I repeated. Oh gawd. "YOU MEAN I'M NOT ON EARTH ANYMORE?!"

"Nope." The boy said simply. "Oh by the way what's your name?"

"It's Rebecca…WAIT A SECOND DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT LIKE THAT!!" I shouted. "DUDE YOU HAD _BETTER_ TAKE ME BACK HOME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I…"

"Hey hey hey if I knew how to put you back I would but I don't even know how you got here!" The boy said. "You just sorta came along!"

"Sorta came along?!" I exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN I JUST SORTA CAME ALONG?!"

"I'll explain if you stop flipping out!"

"I'LL FLIP OUT IF I WANT TO!" I shouted. "AND IF YOU WERE IN MY SITUATION YOU'D BE FLIPPING OUT TOO!"

"Okay okay that much I'll admit to." The boy said. "But you don't understand. This…"

"Marcus!"

"Oh _trolls_ hide!"

"What?!"

"HIDE NOW!"

Before I knew what was happening I was pushed into the closet and the door was closed on me.

"Marcus what's going on in here?" A strict sound male voice demanded.

"Nothing Professor Cyrus," The boy apparently Marcus said.

"I thought I heard voices in here and one of them sounded female." The man said. "Marcus you know girls are not allowed inside the boy's dormitory."

Oh man. I'm in a freakin' boy's dormitory?! No _wonder_ Marcus wanted to hide me we would be dead meat if someone found us together _alone_ in here!

"There's no one else but me in here Professor, sir."

"Hmm…"

I don't know how I knew but I could sense he was glaring at the closet I was in.

_Oh good grief please don't ask to open this please please please please please! _I prayed silently.

"Alright but if I catch wind of a girl in here Marcus you know the punishment."

"Yessir."

The door closed. The closet door opened again revealing Marcus.

"Good grief that was _way_ too close for comfort!"

"Where. The. _Hell_. Am. I?" I said in my most dangerous tone.

Marcus cleared his throat and than said grandly.

"Rebecca welcome to Wizard City!"

I stared at him. _Wizard _City?! Did that mean that magic was real? If I wasn't so freaked out at the moment I woulda been trilled. But right now I was freaked the heck out of my mind.

"WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?!" I demanded.

"I just TOLD you I didn't bring you here on purpose!" Marcus said.

"You were _going _to!"

"After I told Professor Ambrose!" Marcus said.

"Who the hell is he?!"

"Would you stop saying that?!"

"Saying what?"

"That word!"

"What? Hell?" I asked.

"Yes _that _word!"

"Sorry I tend to use strong words when I'm mad or scared." I said. "BUT THAT ISN'T THE POINT!!!WHO THE...HE..._CK _IS PROFESSOR AMBROSE?!"

"Professor Ambrose is the headmaster here." Marcus said.

"And here _IS_?"

"Ravenwood School of Wizardry." Marcus said. "Only the best wizards with the most powerful magic get accepted here and Professor Ambrose one of the most powerful wizards in history."

"Okay." I said. "So what were you going to do after you told him."

"Go back to your world and tell you whether or not he wanted you to come here to Ravenwood which would be a total no brainer that he would." Marcus said.

"And if I had said no?"

"Well I wouldn't have _forced _you to come." Marcus said. "However I might given you strong encouragement...especially if Vlad tried to get you..."

"Vlad was that the vampire dude?"

"Vampire dude...?"

"That guy who tried to kill me."

"Oh yeah that's him Vladamir Darkcharm." Marcus said.

"What the heck was he doing on my world?" I asked.

"He was...I don't really know I only fallowed him to stop him when when I met you and you beat the daylights out of his monsters...lucky for me too I was nearly out of mana."

"Out of _what_?!"

Oh gawd oh _gawd _what have I gotten myself into?!

* * *

**Yeah I got into Wizard101 and started thinking up my own fanfiction for it. I love magic so it was easy!**

**Character Bio**

**Rebecca Spellbound**

**Likes: Reading especially about magic and ridding a broomstick,**

**Dislikes: spiders, mean people,**

**Favorite Spell: Doesn't have one (yet)**

**Favorite food: Pepperoni pizza with extra cheese.  
**


	2. Ch2 When we get caught I get a new name

**Chapter 2**

**When We get Caught I get a new Name  
**

**

* * *

**

So mana is what wizards use to make magic." I said.

"Yes,"

"There are six types of wizards and you think that I'm one of them."

"Yes school of Fire to be exact a Pyromancer or a Fire Wizard."

"You're a Myth Wizard or a Conjurer." I said. "And your Professor is Professor Cyrus a master Conjurer."

"Yes,"

"And I'm currently in the boys' dormitory."

"Yes."

"Now I have one question."

"What?"

"HOW DO I GET OUT OF HERE?!" I exclaimed. "How do I go home?!"

"...That's...where things get...tricky..." Marcus said taking his hat of and twisting it. "See the only way to get to other worlds is through Bartleby the world tree meaning we'd have to leave the boys' dormitory which is a bad idea since you're a girl. If they find you in here I'll get into big trouble because girls aren't allowed in the boys' dormitory. I'll get expelled!"

"What if we _explain _to them what's going on and that this was an accident?" I asked. "They can't blame us if it was an accident right?"

"They won't believe us."

"Why not?"

"Because one transport spells are only supposed to work on the person casting it." Marcus said. "And two because you're from the nonmagical dimension! It's called the nonmagical dimension because THERE'S NO MAGIC!! You're clearly a wizard since you're here and they wouldn't believe that you're a wizard from the nonmagical dimension!"

"Dammit I wish I had my bag I could _prove _it then!" I said stomping my foot.

"But you don't so no point in _swearing _about it!"

"I'll swear if I want to and at least I don't say anything worse than damn!" I said. "Wait a second I'm not a student here and if they can't find any records of me anywhere else than that would prove I'm from the nonmagical dimension right?!"

"That would take forever and by that time I'll be expelled!"

"I don't want to get you expelled but I don't wanna stay in here either!" I complained. "What if I get caught cuz it'll happen eventually!"

"Or right now."

Marcus and I yelped and spun around to see a tall bald man wearing a yellow and royal blue robe with a really really really tall collar.

"Oh _trolls_." Marcus said. "Professor Cyrus!"

* * *

"Never have I ever seen such disobedience in my life! And from you Marcus one of my best students! I am deeply disappointed in you..."

Marcus told me that Mr. Cyrus only likes two things quiet and research. He didn't mention anything about _lectures_. I had been standing there for at least a half hour watching Mr. Cyrus lecture me and Marcus out of our heads. We were standing in his office which was yellow and royal blue (by now I had figured out these were the Myth School's colors.) There was a platform thing were Mr. Cyrus stood with a black board behind him. To the right was a strange glowing blue and yellow thing that looked like a dragon paw holding a big wide bowl. To the left was a pedistal with an open book on it. There were a bunch of desks behind us.

"Uh Sir..." I tried to begin for the tenth time.

"Don't interrupt me young lady!" Mr. Cyrus snapped at me for the tenth time. "You're in trouble too!"

"But sir." I said deciding it was fed up with waiting for him to finish. "If you'll just let us explain this is just a big huge misunderstanding...!"

"You're a boy and a girl alone in a room what else is there to explain?!" Mr. Cyrus yelled.

"You don't understand it isn't what it looks like!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Silence boy! If I was headmaster I would expel the both of you and you would be on your way to both of your worlds by tonight!"

Marcus looked horrified at this. I was about to say that I wasn't a student and that I had been _trying _to go home for the past hour when someone behind me said,

"Thankfully for them you are _not _the headmaster here. I am."

I turned to see an old man like a really really old man. He looked exactly like I would expect Merlin to be like only instead of a blue robe he wore a purple and red robe decorated with yellow stars and crescent moons. He also had something that I thought was a monocle but than realized it was a glass ball meaning he had no right eye. He had a long wooden staff with a blue ball at the top.

"Professor Ambrose!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Now what's going on here."

"Marcus has sneaked in a girl into the boy's dormitory." Mr. Cyrus said.

"Marcus Griffinheart that is very serious..."

"But Professor Ambrose it isn't what it looks like!" Marcus exclaimed.

"If you'll just let us explain..." I began desperately.

"Enough I don't want to listen to your lies!" Mr. Cyrus snapped.

"That's it!" I shouted. "I had enough of you you jerk! Call me a liar will you...if you'll just shut up LISTEN FOR FIVE FREAKING SECONDS I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S REALLY GOING ON!"

"Insubordinate little girl..." Mr. Cyrus growled.

"Now now Cyrus let us hear her story." Mr. Ambrose said.

"Thank you!" I said.

"Professor it's my fault I somehow accidentally brought her here." Marcus said cutting me off. "I…I panicked because I went home not knowing I was taking her with me and girls aren't allowed in the boy's dormitory and I knew I'd get expelled if anyone saw her…and then she woke up and flipped out because she's from the nonmagical dimension…"

"Whoa wait a moment lad." Mr. Ambrose said. "Did you just say she's from the nonmagical dimension?"

"Yeah…"

"But then that's impossible for her to be here." Mr. Cyrus said. "Only people with enough magic inside of them can enter Wizard City…and people from the nonmagical dimension have no magical powers whatsoever! Magic died out there a long time ago…"

"We're not lying!" I exclaimed fiercely. "I don't know anything about where I am or what the heck I'm doing here all I know is I was just walking home when I found Marcus here fighting some vampire dude called Vladamir Dark something!"

"Darkcharm." Marcus said.

"Whatever and then I get attacked I somehow do something and destroy this freaky zombie thingy..."

"_Rotting Fodde_r." Marcus said.

"_Whatever_!" I shouted at Marcus. "Then Marcus goes on about it being amazing and going somewhere to tell you about me."

I pointed at Mr. Ambrose.

"I wanted answers so I grabbed onto him and then I found myself like this when I look NOTHING WHATSOEVER LIKE THIS ON MY WORLD Marcus was freaking out because we had landed in his dormitory and girls weren't allowed in there and then I freaked out because I didn't know what was going on and than he (I pointed to Mr. Cyrus) found us and now I'm standing here getting lectured and threatened to be expelled when one I didn't DO anything wrong and two I'm not a _FREAKING __STUDENT_ and _I JUST WANNA GO HOME_!"

"That is the most preposterous story I have ever heard." Mr. Cyrus said.

"IT'S THE STUPID TRUTH!" I shouted at him. "AND YOU'D THINK BY NOW YOU'D HAVE REALIZED THAT _I. AM. NOT. A. STUDENT!_"

"Oh I don't doubt that." Mr. Cyrus said. His tone told me that it wasn't a good thing. "That only makes the matter all the more serious. Sir I'm sure you'll want to deal with these two troublemakers..."

"Troublemakers? Why are they troublemakers? It was an accident!"

"Wait a moment you don't actually _believe _them do you?!"

That was when I decided that Mr. Ambrose was the coolest old man I had ever met in my entire life. And he still is.

"Of course I believe them!" Mr. Ambrose said. "I actually have proof that what they are saying is true."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"Don't thank me yet," Mr. Ambrose said suddenly turning very serious. "I'm sorry to say that the proof I spoke of means a very drastic change in your life."

"What do you mean?" I asked nervous.

"The nonmagical dimension was a misnomer." Mr. Ambrose said. "It _did _have magic only it was very very very scarce. I know this because the portal to the nonmagical dimension has remained open for quite sometime."

"Mr. Ambrose...why are you using a past term?" I asked.

"I have reason to believe that you are..._were _the very last person in the nonmagical dimension because the portal to the nonmagical dimension has closed about an hour ago."

"Closed?" I repeated not processing what he was saying. "What do you mean it's _closed_?!"

"What do you think it means girl?" Mr. Cyrus asked sarcastically. "It means your only way home has been closed forever! You're not going back to your planet ever again."

"_Cyrus_!" Mr. Ambrose exclaimed outraged.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Yes but you didn't have to put it so _bluntly_." Mr. Ambrose said. "_Now _look at her!"

I realized I was crying. I didn't know why. I didn't have any friends. My parents had died when I was young and I lived with foster parents. I wasn't attached to anything in particular on earth. But somehow the thought of being stuck here in a world I didn't understand with no way out and never being able to return to my own planet...it scared me.

"Rebecca it's not so bad..." Marcus said softly. "I mean...Professor Ambrose she can stay at Ravenwood can't she?"

"Well we'll have to enroll her first but I don't see why not." Mr. Ambrose said.

"She'll be an incredible student I know it!" Marcus said. "One of the best ever!"

Slowly reality began to set in. Okay I wasn't going home ever...but I was going to learn magic! Excitement replaced anguish. I was going to learn magic! I loved magic! I would go on adventures and make _real _friends and who knows what other cool stuff? Maybe being stuck here wouldn't be so bad...

"Wait does this mean we're not in trouble?" I asked suddenly.

"No of course not!" Mr. Ambrose said laughing. "It's clear to me that this whole incident was just a very unlikely accident therefore I see no reason in punishing anyone."

Marcus sighed.

"Now my dear what's your name?"

"Rebecca." I said happily.

"Rebecca _what_?" Mr. Cyrus said exasperatedly.

"Rebecca...Rebecca..."

Oh gawd.

"I...I can't remember my last name!" I exclaimed.

"It happens sometimes," Mr. Cyrus said with not nearly as much empathy as he should. "People occasionally lose memories when traveling over far places."

"But my_ last name_!?" I exclaimed.

"If you can't remember your old one we'll just have to give you a new one." Mr. Ambrose said.

"You can do that?" I asked flatly.

"Well under normal circumstances no but since you don't have any known relatives in the Spiral we really don't have any other choice. We have too many students named Rebecca just to call you by your first name." Mr. Ambrose said.

"Okay than what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Just pick something."

"Okay...how about Rebecca..."

A voice said a word in my head and it came out of my mouth before I could even register what I was saying,

"Spellbound...?"

"Rebecca Spellbound..." Mr. Ambrose repeated. "Hmm..."

"I like it." Marcus said. "It has a cool ring to it."

"Yes it is quite original I'll give it that." Mr. Cyrus said indifferently.

"Alright then now Marcus there's one more thing I want to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What were you doing in the nonmagical dimension when you know that going there is against the rules?"

"Uh...for the record sir I had a good reason!"

"Which was,"

"Vladamir Darkcharm was looking for something in the nonmagical dimension and I went there to stop him." Marcus said.

"You didn't happen to bring back what he was looking for did you?" Mr. Cyrus said in a resigned tone.

"Actually I did..."

"You did?" Mr. Cyrus said that clearly told me he was shocked. He recovered. "Well good thinking as I would expect from one of my students."

_Bullcrap_...

"What was it,"

"Who actually...he was looking for Rebecca."

"Now why in Spiral would he want to do that?" Mr. Cyrus asked.

"Well like I said she has incredibly strong magic..."

"You never said she had incredibly strong magic."

"I didn't?"

"No."

"Well I'm saying it now she has incredibly strong magic. She was able to break a stun spell _and _destroy a Rotting Fodder without a single lesson or even a wand for that matter."

Both Professors got wide eyed and they looked at each other.

"Well I have no doubt you'll be a powerful student Miss. Spellbound." Ambrose said. "Now let's focus on getting you enrolled..."

* * *

Woo who I love righting about magic!! This is so my element! Oh yeah and if this reminds you of Harry Potter sorry that's unintentional it just came out that way because Professor Cyrus is so much like Professor Snap.

Character Bio: Marcus Griffinheart

Likes: Dueling

Dislikes: reading, staying still, being bored.

Favorite spell: Troll Minion

Favorite food: Spaghetti and meatballs.


	3. Ch3 When Fire meets Storm and Ice

**For those of you who have played the game and already understand this please bare with me on this because this does a lot of explaining of the basic stuff about the game. Thank you and the action should start pretty soon. Oh yes and I apologize for my mistake in the last chapter. For some odd reason I completely forgot about the Balance School. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

**When Fire Meets Storm and Ice**

Okay first thing I learned when entering the school. THERE IS A HUMONGOUS TREE THE SIZE OF A SKYSCRAPER. And THIS TREE HAD A FACE AND COULD TALK!!! His name was Bartleby and he was the World Tree. The school was built around him to protect him and vice versa. And I mean he was _huge_!!!!! I mean no freakin' wonder he's called the world tree!!! Also there are seven schools two of which don't have an actual school building. And three of the Professors are like talking anthropomorphic people. For those of you who don't know what anthropomorphic means it means animals with human like characteristics.

The Life Professor Moolinda was a green kimono wearing cow (I don't mean to be insulting I mean she was literally a cow). She was very nice and despite being a cow she was pretty cool. Life Wizards were all about healing more than they are doing damage.

Life, Death, and Myth were the three Spirit Schools they were mixes of the three main schools which I will explain later. Death (which was taught by Marlorn Ashthorn an ex-death-student) was all about damage and quickly sending your opponent to their demise. Myth was about summoning fantastic creatures of myth like trolls, golems, and Cyclops's.

The Balance teacher Professor Wethersfield was a dog (again not trying to be insulting he's literally a dog). He had a British accent with a maroon top hat, overcoat, tan pants, and dark brown fur. Balance Wizards are sort of like a jack of all trades.

And the Storm teacher Professor Balestrom was a frog. He had green skin and was bigger than the average frog but a lot and wore a purple overcoat with purple pants and a top hat like Professor Wehtersfield. Storm Wizards could control water and the weather and Storm Magic is one of the three main magic types the other two being Fire and Ice.

Now the three main types of Magic, Fire, Ice, and Storm were founded like forever ago by Dragons (fire), Tritons (Storm [I later learned Tritons are like merpeople]), and the Ice Giants (do I really need to explain that one). Now there was a great war between the three titans and eventually it tore the original old world apart and in desperation Bartleby (the father of the three) clung to the broken pieces and it eventually created the Spiral (what we all live in). Now like bickering sigblings the three titans blamed each other for what happened and get this: it still happens today. While the original titans are now all asleep and nobody knows where they are or how to wake them up there's still bickering between the three schools. Something I learned about a month after I got to school was that while some students couldn't care less about the whole ancient war thing there were other student who took it personally.

I was eating lunch with Marcus (there isn't a real lunch area we just sort of sit around Bartleby) when I met my new best friend and my new worst enemy.

Marcus had become sort of like my best friend over the past month. At first it was because he felt sorry because he had trapped me with no way home. Than it was because he started to like me (AS A FRIEND SO DON'T GET ANY IDEAS). He'd help me with the homework I had missed over the school year whenever he had the time which wasn't much because Professor Drake the Myth teacher gave his class A LOT of homework.

Professor Drake I learn was the meanest teacher in the whole school and nobody really liked him except Professor Ambrose and Ivan the Myth tree (there were five other trees that also had faces like Bartleby and could talk too each representing the schools there next to. Death and Balance had trees but the Death School was stuck behind a waterfall and the Balance School was somewhere in the world of Krokotopia (I'll give you three guesses at what kind of anthro-people live there). But later I heard about what happened in recent years so I don't really hold it against the guy.

See his twin brother Malistaire Drake the old Death Professor his wife Sylvia Drake who was the Life Professor before Professor Moolinda, got sick and died two years before I came into the picture. Malistaire was so grieved and angered by her death that he took the entire death school and stuck it behind the waterfall in the commons. Nobody could find it for awhile and after they found it nobody really could figure out how to get it out of there. Then a year later he tried to revive his wife by using magical secrets he stole from multiple worlds. He nearly succeeded too but the teachers banded together and stopped him (author's note yeah I _know _he was defeated by a student in the game and I _WOULD _say student but I have no idea who the heck was the first person to beat Malistaire so the teachers beat him in my fanfiction if you got a problem with that than TOUGH!). He ended up dieing. To have your brother and your sister in law die within the same year...yeah _THAT SUCKS MORE THAN JUST A LITTLE! _

Look anyway I was eating lunch and Marcus and I were talking.

"So how's your first day?" Marcus asked.

"Cool so far," I said. "Professor Falmea's pretty cool fire a Fire Professor."

Marcus looked at me.

"Yeah okay I know that was a lame joke so sue me!"

Marcus rolled his eyes and went back to eating his lunch. I pushed my hair out of my face. I was still getting used to my new appearance and to the fact I I went from having short raven black hair to waist length fiery red hair in less than an hour.

"Man I still can't believe you guys have pizza here!" I said taking a bite out of my pizza yeah I know that isn't the best lunch but it was all I could afford at the moment. "Everything here looks like its from the middle ages well except it's about a thousand times cleaner. I didn't think you guys would have something like pizza."

"The Spiral and your world are interlinked so we're similar in a lot of ways." Marcus said taking a bite out of his sushi.

"Well I'm not complaining," I said.

"Excuse me pardon me ACK!"

Somebody tripped and nearly fell flat into my plate but I managed to get it out of the way in time and he ended up falling into my backpack. Hey at least I saved him the embarrassment of having a face full of pizza!

"Dude are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine..." The boy said.

The boy stood up and straightened his glasses which looked too big for him. I guess he was at that size where everything was either too big or too small for you. His robes which were purple and yellow had rolled up sleeves around his elbows and there was a white shirt that wasn't completely tucked in right. His hat was lopsided and I noticed that the hair I could see was strikingly yellow. He had matching pants and black knee high boots. I could tell that he was a Storm Wizard, a Diviner.

Okay I learned that here there's a very loose uniform standard. Basically there were only two rules: you had to wear the colors of the school you belonged to (meaning Fire: red and orange, Ice: light blue and white, Storm purple and yellow, Myth royal blue and yellow, Life green and brown, Death black and white, and Balance maroon and tan.) And the second rule was that girls had to wear a skirt. This wasn't too bad since we were also allowed to wear pants under them. Other than those to rules you could wear whatever you wanted.

"Hey are you the new student I've heard so much about?" The boy asked interestedly regarding me.

"Yes I'm Rebecca Spellbound." I said. "I've just started school today as a novice Pyromancer."

"I'm Andrew Stormcaller I'm a novice Diviner."

"Well while we're all introducing ourselves I'm Marcus Griffinheart apprentice Conjurer." Marcus said.

"So you're the new talented wizard everyone's been talking about." Andrew said not paying Marcus any attention. "Is it really true?"

"Is what true?" I asked politely.

"That you're from the nonmagical dimension?"

I bit down so hard on my pizza if my tongue was there I probably would've made it bleed.

"But how did you...!" I gasped. I hadn't told anyone about that other than Marcus. I hadn't had the chance to since I had spent most of my free time doing catch-up work. I glared at Marcus. "MARCUS!"

"Hey hey hey I didn't tell anybody about that!" Marcus said waving his hands frantically in front of him. "I _swear _I didn't! I didn't even know it was supposed to be a secret!!"

"Uh the thing about rumors is that they spread faster than wild fires here." Andrew said. "That's incredible! You're the first student from the nonmagical dimension in the two hundred years."

"Has it really been that long since the last wizard from the nonmagical dimension?" I asked. What the heck could make it so that students like me were so infrequent?

"Yes you see the reason why there are so few nonmagical dimension wizards is because of the witch hunts that happened in the 1300's."

"Because of the Black Plague I remember that from history...vaguely..." I said. "The Black Plague caused an astronomical amount of deaths in two years in Europe."

"And even more deaths were added because of the witch hunts." Andrew said. "You see back then wizards were a common thing in your world. However when the Black Plague happened Death Wizards were blamed for it. Pretty soon they were going after any female wizard Death Wizard or not. Now that fact combined with the Black Plague and the fact that only female wizards pass on magic..."

"Magic began to die out on my world." I concluded. "Until it got to the point where I was the very last person to have magic."

"Exactly," Andrew said.

"Well at least I know why I'm the last wizard from the nonmagical dimension." I said.

"How depressing." Someone said icily from one side.

I turned to see a really tan girl standing less than five feet away from us. Judging by the fact that her clothes were light blue and white she was a Thaumaturge an Ice Wizard. She had startling white hair and dark blue eyes and a hood instead of a hat making her seem a little mysterious. She looked about a year older than me.

"Hello," I said politely. "I'm..."

"I already know who you are." The girl said icily. "Rebecca Spellbound the newest Pyromancer who supposedly has a lot of talent for someone who has no clue about what she's doing."

"Hey..." I said. "There's no need to get snippy about it. And what makes you so high and mighty?"

I did not like people with superior attitudes it bugs the hell out of me.

"Oh nothing," The girl said snidely telling me she didn't mean it. "Other then the obvious."

"What do you mean by the obvious?" I demanded getting more and more pissed off by the second.

"Well everybody knows that Ice Wizards are superior to Fire Wizards." The girl said admiring her nails like it was a common fact.

"That's a matter of opinion Crystal," Andrew said calmly. "It is true that some Ice Wizards are superior to some Fire Wizards but it's also true that some Fire Wizards are superior to some Ice Wizards. It's all a matter of what kind of Pyromancer and Thaumaturge you're talking about."

Crystal sneered.

"Oh and this is coming from a Storm Wizard?" she asked. She then added coldly. "You should be just as competitive as we are."

"I'm not competitive." I said. "I just hate superior attitudes little Miss. Diva."

"Hothead," Crystal said. "Bad drawback for the aspiring Pyromancer."

"Oooo you are _really _starting to piss me off." I growled.

"Oooh getting fired up are we?" Crystal said her dark eyes turning icy. "Let me fix that."

"What's going on here ladies?" A kind old voice asked. I turned to see Professor Greyrose the Ice Teacher. She was a little fairy that looked like the grandmotherly type with her shall and hat and incredibly small glasses.

"Nothing Professor Greyrose." Crystal said looking the other way. "Just saying hi to the newbie."

She left.

"Ooooo," I growled glaring daggers at Crystal's retreating back. "I though Ice Wizards were supposed to be charming and nice but she is most definitely not nice!"

"Not all Ice Wizards are the same just like not all Pyromancers are the same." Andrew said.

I spent the rest of that afternoon in a bad mood. I knew that wouldn't be the last little "greeting" I would have with Crystal. I knew we'd have another fight soon...just not that soon.

There was a loud scream barely a second after I finished lunch. I raced into the commons without thinking and immediately saw the very last person I wanted to see. Dammit I hoped I had seen the last of him on earth! Vladimir Darkcharm in the flesh. And he wasn't alone. There was a green skinned red haired ghost with a white tattered dress and she was floating about three feet in the air. A Scarlet Screamer. I hoped silently that he wouldn't recognize me since I looked so much different since we last met. But one glance at me and he got a big wide smile and I realized that he knew it was me. And now I was in for the fight of my life.

* * *

**I KNOW THAT YOU'RE ALLOWED TO MAKE ROBES WHATEVER COLOR YOU WANT IT'S DIFFERENT IN MY STORY OKAY?!**


	4. Ch4 When I fight the rules change

**I forgot to add this in the last chapter. The students in my fanfiction are all about high school age and Ravenwood is basically a high school. And this is how rank goes (generally)**

**First Years: Novice-Apprentice**

**Second Years: Initiate-Journeyman**

**Third Years: Adept-Magus**

**Fourth Years: Magus-Master (if they're really really talented)**

**This is not true for all students. Some first year students can become Initiate just like some fourth year students could stay Journeyman or lower. Rank really depends on how well you can duel and how well you do in class. Although generally most students are in these ranks depending on what year they are in. Oh yeah and if you want to become a Grandmaster you'd have to do a lot of extra training after school's done. And if you're a Grandmaster at Ravenwood chances are you're one of the teachers there. **

**Profile: Andrew Storm Caller**

**Likes: Rain storms, **

**Dislikes: heights**

**Favorite Spell: Thundersnake**

**Favorite food: cheeseburgers**

**Rank: Novice**

**Chapter 4**

**When I Fight the Rules Change**

**

* * *

**"Hello remember me?" Vladimir asked sneering at me.

"Vividly," I replied.

"My my aren't you a sight to behold? And I thought you were cute before."

"What do you want?" I growled. Something about the complement only made me madder.

"Well what I _want _is for you to come quietly but I doubt that'll happen." Darkcharm said.

"It might.._.like when hell freezes over!"_ I spat.

By now the students had gathered in a semi circle around me. I could see Professor Drake with the other Myth Wizards with Marcus right behind him. I quick glance and I could see Crystal with the other Ice Wizards right next to Professor Greyrose and Andrew with the other Storm Wizards right behind Professor Balestrom. I could see my own Professor Falmea with my fellow Pyromancers along with the other teachers in front of their respective classes.

All of the teachers looked like they wanted to pull me back with the other Pyromancers but wanted to hear what Darckcharm would say next.

"Then what I want is a fight." Darkcharm said. "You and me...along with my lovely assistant here." He added gesturing towards the Scarlet Screamer. Lovely would be the _last _word I'd describe her. "You lose than you come with us. You win we leave without you."

"You sound like a stereotypical magician." I snapped. "And if it's a fight you want then you got it!"

I was about to step forward when my Professor Dalia Falmea grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Absolutely not!" Professor Falmea said sharply. "You are not ready for a duel you barely had your first dueling lesson _today_! I forbid you from dueling him!"

_What are you my mother?_

Doubt it. Professor Falmea looked like she was twenty five at the most. She was tall and tan like me but taller and looked like she was a model. She wore a long tight sleeved red dress with a high collar that fit snugly around her throat. The dress had two layers of orange flames that went all the way up to her knees.

"If you want a real fight then fight me!" Professor Drake said stepping forward in front of the Myth Wizards.

Okay if there's only _ONE _thing about Professor Drake that's cool is that when it comes to his students' safety no matter what even if they're not in his school or if he thinks they're the biggest troublemaker to ever hit Ravenwood he'll fight to protect them tooth and nail. I even heard he'd fight the students trying to get into Dragonspyre just to make sure they were ready to go there. (Dragonspyre is a world where the only other known school that rivaled Ravenwood once was [I say once because legend is that they tried to summon the Dragon Titan and it almost destroyed the whole world now it's just a barren wasteland full of lava, monsters, and fire]).

"It's either her or I could summon more monsters." Darkcharm threatened. "_Stronger _monsters and take her by force,"

That shook everyone. The fact he could summon a Scarlet Screamer inside the Commons when there was an enchantment to prevent that was a very serious thing. And the fact he could summon more of them and monsters that were stronger wasn't a very appealing idea either.

_So these are my choices: I fight an Adept Wizard with a Scarlet Screamer with only one dueling lesson under my belt where if I lose I have to go with them or I refuse and a bunch of other stronger monsters come in destroy Wizard City and they take me anyway...well _that's_ the biggest no-brainer I've ever had!_

"Alright I'll fight you!" I said. "But if I win not only do you leave me alone you can't summon anymore monsters inside the Commons! And you gotta swear on...swear on..."

Dang it what do wizards swear on in this world?

"The...the Titans of Fire, Storm, and Ice!"

Darkcharm scowled and looked like he wanted to back out for a second.

"Alright but no teachers." He said threateningly. I nodded giving my Professor a nervous glance.

He then said in a soft voice as if hoping no one would hear him.

"I swear on the Titans of Fire, Storm, and Ice to agree to your terms."

There was an ominous thunder crack which was weird since there weren't any clouds. I walked forward clutching my new wand I had only recently received and a dueling circle appeared around us. There wasn't any turning back now (literally because my feet wouldn't move from their spot.)

"That's no fair!" Someone shouted. "Darkcharm's an Adept Necromancer a Novice Pyromancer doesn't stand a chance!"

Statistically whoever said that was right. But if you let statistics get you down then you might as well stay at home that's my motto!

"MISS. FROSTFLOWER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Someone from behind me shrieked.

Someone entered the circle with me and it took me a second to realize that it was Crystal.

"Hey I said..." Darkcharm began looking angered.

"That the teachers couldn't fight you. You said nothing about fellow students." Crystal said calmly as she tightened the grip she had on her staff which was almost as tall as she was with a dark blue crystal on the top. "And don't you _dare _try to talk me out of this Spellbound." She snapped at me when I opened my mouth to say something.

"Are you trying help me?" I demanded. "What the hell possessed you to do that?!"

"I don't know why but I get the feeling if they capture you we're all pretty much screwed." Crystal said. "Besides there's only one thing I can't stand more than Pyromancer and that's Darkcharm. So like it or not I'm fighting too."

"Whatever." I said in my best indifferent voice I could muster. Truth was I was _really _glad I had somebody with a lot more experience than I did on my side. Though I will never ever _ever _admit that to Crystal.

"Hey wait for me!" Andrew shouted prying himself from the crowd of Diviners. "I wanna help too!"

Before anyone could argue he entered the circle too. He straightened up his glasses and took his fighting stance holding his own wand at the ready.

"Wait for me I'm gonna...!" Marcus began.

"_Oh no you don't!" _Professor Drake said seizing the back of Marcus's collar and pulling back so hard he made Marcus gag. He almost shoved Marcus back with the other Conjurers.

"Ladies first," Darkcharm said bowing towards me.

"With pleasure." I growled. I drew seven cards from my deck (we used cards to cast spells) and selected the first Fire Card I saw. "FIRECAT!"

I drew a glowing flame symbol in front of me and tapped it with my wand. A big tiger that looked like it was made of flames fell from the sky about fifteen feet into the air and attacked Darkcharm. He grunted and part of his energy circle disappeared. I knew one his circle completely disappeared we'd win. Instead of disappearing the Firecat turned around and bowed in front of me and then disappeared. Crystal and Andrew stared and then looked at me. I shrugged. I didn't know what the heck that was all about. Along with the Firecat the card in my hand also disappeared. I heard some of the Pyromancers (apparently they hadn't noticed how weird the Firecat acted) in my class shout things like:

"ALRIGHT REBECCA!"

"NICE ONE SPELLBOUND!"

"SHOW 'EM WHY FIRE'S THE BEST!"

I felt a little funny right there. For some reason I only just dawned on me that I was dueling in front of the _entire freaking school _not just my own class. I felt queasy. I shook my head and focused on the task at hand.

_Now is _not _the time to be getting butterflies Spellbound! _I thought to myself._  
_

"MAJOR ICE SHARD!!" Crystal shouted tossing her staff like a baton into the air and then hitting the Ice Symbol in front of her. A small blast of snow and ice hit the Scarlet Screamer throwing her back a little. A big chunk of her energy circle disappeared. I noted that it was bigger than the one Darkcharm lost. That meant that the Scarlet Screamer had less energy than Darkcharm. A lot less energy. I also noted that Crystal didn't use a Power Point (Pip) to do the spell.

"CRY-STAL CRY-STAL!" The Ice School cheered.

"You'll regret that wizard!" The Scarlet Screamer hissed. Crystal smirked.

"THUNDERSNAKE," Andrew shouted.

He drew the lightning symbol in midair but it turned into ash before he could hit it. That was called Fizzle. It happened on occasion with stronger spells like Thundersnake. I've seen it fizzle over a dozen times with even the more advanced students but that didn't stop Andrew's face from going red.

"DON'T WORRY ANDREW YOU'LL GET HIM NEXT TIME!" Someone from the Storm School shouted.

"Not likely," Darkcharm sneered. "SKELETAL PIRATE!!"

That Fizzled before he got halfway through drawing the symbol. I love irony sometimes. Everyone laughed loudly and I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing. Darkcharm scowled and it was the Scarlet Screamer's turn. She cast a Myth spell (it's symbol looked like an eye inside a pyramid) and a spell that increased Myth Damage appeared in front of me and started to circle around my circle right at the top my field of vision.

I passed and Crystal cast another Major Ice Shard on the Scarlet Screamer. Andrew tried again with Thundersnake and this time nailed Darkcharm. Another chunk of his energy circle disappeared.

"SCORPION!" Darkcharm shouted.

The spell worked and the Scorpion used its tail to attack me. It scrapped my side. I gasped from both surprise and pain and knelt on one knee clutching at my side because that hurt a lot more than it should of and it kept hurting too. When I was having my first dueling lesson when a scorpion attacked me it hurt but it stopped after a second or two. I felt something warm and sticky cover my hand. Not daring to look at my side I withdrew my hand and looked at it. My heart skipped a beat.

My hand was covered in my own blood!

Crystal and Andrew gasped loudly staring at my blood-covered hand.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Someone shouted.

"REBECCA'S BLEEDING!"

"THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN WIZARDS AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TAKE DAMAGE WHEN THEY FIGHT!" Someone else shrieked.

"GET OUT OF THERE AT ONCE!" Professor Ambrose commanded. That was the first time I heard panic in his voice. That didn't help me one bit. Professor Ambrose was the type of person who never panicked about anything. Like _**ever**_. The fact he was panicking right now even if it was just a little it meant that we were in some serious trouble.

"They couldn't even if they wanted to." Darkcharm laughed. "I cast a spell over the dueling circle. Now whatever damage _they _take in battle is for real and no matter what neither side can retreat until the other side has lost or has forfeit."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR THAT MEANS DARKCHARM'S NOT IN ANY DANGER!" One of the students exclaimed.

"Crap..." I managed.

"This isn't good." Andrew said looking at my still bleeding side. "If we don't get this fight over with fast you could be in mortal peril!"

"It's just a scratch." I said standing up straight.

"Don't be thickheaded!" Crystal snapped.

"I'm not being thickheaded!" I snapped back. "If we forfeit now we'll lose and if we lose that means I have to go with them and personally I don't wanna know where they intend to take me!"

I tore the hem of my cape and wrapped the cloth around my midriff.

"That should do it for now." I said. "Ready when you are Darkcharm!"

The Scarlet Screamer tried to cast another Myth Spell but it Fizzled. It was my turn. I decided to save my pips and skipped again.

"EVIL SNOWMAN," Crystal shouted.

Uh did she just say _evil snowman_?

"You're kidding me right?" I asked.

The ground turned to ice and a hat made of frost floated to the ground. Suddenly as if it came out of the ground itself a snowman appeared under the hat and attacked Darkcharm. A good chunk of his health circle disappeared.

"...I'm never gonna piss off Frosty now..." I said not sure if I should laugh or not.

"Rebecca!" Andrew suddenly gasped.

"What?" I said.

"Your Energy Circle!"

I looked down and my heart took a plunge. Slowly but surely the missing chunk out of my energy circle was getting bigger.

"Scorpion venom in the Spiral makes it so that wounds won't stop bleeding until the victim's given an antidote!" Andrew said. "Rebecca you're literally going to bleed to death if we don't do something!"

"We'll deal with it later!" I said. "Let's just fight now!"

No one was cheering now. It was serious now. Before dueling was a game where nobody could get hurt. Now me, Crystal, and Andrew all had our lives on the line because once our energy circles disappeared they wouldn't come back. Ever.

Andrew skipped his turn and it was Darkcharm's turn. He used a Death Trap spell on Crystal. The Scarlet Screamer was next and used a Death Spell. She left her circle and soon was in the center. She attacked Crystal using a scream. Crystal screamed in agony clutching at her head. Some of her energy circle disappeared.

This is bad. I thought. What do I do...

The Treasure Card!

Treasure Cards were special spells that could be cast by anyone of any rank of any school. Marcus had given me one of his the other day in case of an emergency. It was called Meteor Strike and it could do heavy duty damage to all of our opponents! I had enough Pips and all I had to do was discard one card. I discarded a card and Meteor Strike appeared in my hand. It was the only Treasure Card I had so yeah. I prayed that it would work.

"METEOR STRIKE!" I shouted. It worked! The sky turned red and red hot meteors struck where Darkcharm and the Scarlet Screamer were. The Scarlet Screamer shrieked in agony and disappeared and Darkcharm was knocked off his feet.

"NICE ONE!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Not bad for a novice..." Crystal said.

Everyone cheered. There was less than one third of Darkcharm's energy circle and it looked like we were going to win. Well looks can be deceiving.

Darkcharm laughed getting up. His laugh shut everyone up because it sounded demented and crazed. He looked crazy with his robes singed and messed up.

"Impressive!" He said. "But now I only need you more on our side."

_Our side?_

"BLACK PLAGUE!" He shouted.

"WHAT THE BUT IT'S NOT HIS TURN!" Someone exclaimed right before the spell took affect.

"FORGET THAT THAT'S A FORBIDDEN SPELL!" Someone else shouted.

Everything was englufed in darkness. I heard Andrew and Crystal scream in agony but I didn't see or feel anything. I felt a warm prickle on the surface of my body but nothing else. When I could see again I saw that Crystal and Andrew were both on the floor their energy circles almost gone. The gem in Crystal's staff was totally shattered.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed. "CRYSTAL! ANDREW?!"

_But Crystal has more energy than I do why am I the only one standing totally unharmed?!_

"You got lucky." Darkcharm said not looking pleased at all. "But you won't escape this!"

What?! But it's not his turn!

He cast a Rotting Fodder spell.

_Crap I'm done for_! I thought.

Suddenly I felt a sensation I hadn't felt in over a month. I felt something hot course through my veins but instead of the heat building up in my right hand it seemed to build up in my whole body. The heat was agonizing. The heat was so intense that the Rotting Fodder disintegrated the moment it took a step forward to attack me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Darkcharm exclaimed. Flames erupted around us engulfing the dueling ring.

_What's going on?! _I thought.

_Do not fear o chosen one._ A familiar voice said in my head_. This is the power you were destined for. This is your birthright. You are the Champion of Dragons so says I the heir of dragons. Now use your true power!_

Without thinking I shouted,

"DRAGON STRIKE!"

I blacked out before I could see what would happen. The last thing I remember before darkness consumed me was feeling the cards in my hand disappear. Every. Last. One.

* * *

The first thing I became aware of was how sore my body was. The next thing I became aware of was that I had my eyes closed. I opened my eyes painfully to see I was in a hospital like room. I was lying on one of the hospital beds covered with a thin blanket and sheets. It was dark outside and the only person in there was...

"Marcus...?"

Marcus who looked half asleep jumped so badly he had to catch himself before he fell of his seat.

"Rebecca oh thank gawd you're alright!"

That was probably the first time I heard him say something like gawd.

"Where...am I..." I asked.

"The school infirmary." Marcus said. "Hey guys she's awake!"

The door opened revealing Professor Falmea, Professor Ambrose, and even Professor Drake.

"Thank goodness you're alright Rebecca!" Professor Ambrose said.

"You did wonderful!" Professor Falmea said. "That was the most splendid performance of Pyromancy I have ever since since becoming a teacher here!"

"It was better than average..." Professor Drake said not looking at me.

That was the closest thing to a complement I ever heard him give to me since I enrolled here. Or anybody else for that matter.

"What...happened?" I asked. "Everything's blurry..."

"You beat the heck out of Darkcharm!" Marcus said. "What spell _was _that?!"

"What spell?" I asked.

"That spell you used to beat him I never saw anything like it!"

"I...think I know what you're talking about..." I said. "But I blacked out before I could see what happened."

Marcus looked disappointed.

"I didn't see anything either that firewall blocked everything from view." Marcus said. "When everything cleared Darkcharm was gone and you were unconscious on the floor. I thought you died for a second..."

"What about Crystal and Andrew?!" I exclaimed. "Are they okay?!"

"Calm yourself you shouldn't get too excited yet." Professor Ambrose advised. "Rest at ease your friends Miss. Frostflower and Mr. Stormcaller are fine."

"Crystal isn't my friend but I'm glad she's alright." I said sighing.

"Well that's nice." I heard an icy and sarcastic voice say.

I noticed Crystal and Andrew were standing in the doorway. They looked perfectly fine.

"Hey Andrew. Hello Frostflower." I said. If she was going to call me by my last name then I'm calling her by her last name. Crystal opened her mouth to say something and before she could say it I said. "Thanks...for helping...I woulda been screwed without you guys."

Crystal looked stunned for a second and than said looking away.

"I wouldn't read too much into it. I hate it when people like Darkcharm pick on newbies."

I decided not to say anything about how she was treating me before the fight. I was too tired.

"I'm glad I could help even if it was only just a little." Andrew said happily.

"Well Miss. Spellbound you should be fine with a couple of days' rest. We'd better leave. It is almost curfew." Professor Ambrose said,

"Yes and you three best get back to your dorms before you all get detention." Professor Drake said getting ready to shoo Marcus and the others out.

"Wait a second." I said.

I had kept the voice in my head to myself for a month but now I knew it wasn't a good idea anymore.

"There's something I have to tell you."

I explained to them what happened before I blacked out and what happened the first time I used magic. My memory was blurry so I didn't remember much but I did remember a couple of things.

"Right before I blacked out I remembered that it called me something the Champion of Dragons or something..."

Everyone jumped at that.

"Are you sure it said that?!" Professor Ambrose asked.

"Yeah...what about it?" I asked.

Everyone looked at each other.

"We may have a crisis on our hands." Professor Ambrose finally said. "The appearance of the Champion of Dragons signals the return of dragons."

"And now that we've found the Dragon Champion it's only a matter of time before we find the Triton Champion and the Ice Giant Champion." Professor Drake said. "And they signal the return of Tritons and Ice Giants!"

"That means..." I said remembering the stories. "There could be another Titan War!"

* * *

**Crystal Frostflower**

**Likes: Snow storms, ice skating**

**Dislikes: Pyromancers/Darkcharm**

**Favorite Spell: Evil Snowman**

**Favorite Food: Vanilla Ice Cream**

**Rank: Initiate**


	5. Ch5 When I'm late I find Amethyst

**A more detailed profile of Rebecca Spellbound**

**Age: 14 (turns fifteen in the summer)**

**School: Fire**

**Current rank: Initiate**

**Description: She's a bright student with a passion for learning whether its spell casting or the history of magic. Her love of learning combined with an immense amount of magical talent makes her one of the brightest students to ever come to Ravenwood. She is also the Dragon Champion so it's suspected she's only scratched the surface of her true power. Rebecca doesn't understand a lot of things about Wizard City but she's quick to learn.  
**

**Personality: kind, strong willed, immensely brave, and a loyal friend. **

**Weakness: She has a hot temper especially when something she cares about is threatened. **

**Fears: she hates spiders and the dark.**

**Chapter 5**

**When I'm Late I find Amethyst  
**

* * *

"AUUGH I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I exclaimed grabbing my bag, seizing my new staff and racing out the door of my dorm room. I had gotten back from the Infirmary the day before and I had been moved to the Initiate Class. After discovering I was the Champion of Dragons the Professors decided that it was the best idea to put me in a more advanced class. I was told that being the Champion of Dragons meant that I had a difficult road ahead of me but other than the fact that the Titans are going to wake up any day and possibly start a new Titan War I didn't know anything else it meant. Well and that I had even more power than everyone thought I did.

The Professors agreed that it was in my best interest to keep it quiet about me being the Dragon Champion. So they labeled my last spell as an exceptional display of hidden power. However my last spell did something else other than beat Darkcharm. See apparently it was too powerful so it didn't just beat Darkcharm it also destroyed the Dueling Circle enchantment. I don't mean it destroyed the Dueling Circle we were in I mean it destroyed the safety enchantments that were places on all dueling circles. Basically it means that anyone who tries to duel now the damage becomes real and anyone could get hurt or even killed! So of course nobody is allowed to duel until the Professor Ambrose could fix the spell.

Marcus is gonna go insane...

As I raced down the steps Crystal soon fallowed me looking equally flustered which was a rare sight because she was almost always cool as ice. Oh yeah did I forget to mention that since I was in the Initiate Class now that also meant I'd have mixed classes with Crystal?

"Running late?" Crystal asked. "Not exactly a good first impression Spellbound."

"Shut up Frostflower." I snapped. "You're running late just like I am."

"Hey you're not the only one who oversleeps sometimes!"

We bolted out the door right at the same time as Andrew bolted out of the Boy's Dorm. He tripped and papers went flying.

"Overslept?" Crystal and I said at the same time.

"Yeah..."

I frantically grabbed his papers together and gave them back and we all raced towards Bartleby.

"Hello," Bartleby said in his usual wise and ancient sounding voice.

"Hi Bartleby," I said stopping for a moment.

"If you don't hurry you're all going to be late."

"WE KNOW!" We all exclaimed at the same time.

"Later Bartleby!" I said turning to leave.

"_Beware_..."

I froze on the spot along with Crystal and Andrew the thought of being late for class completely driven out of our minds. Bartleby's voice was different and as he spoke it started scare me. It sounded creepy.

_"Beware if the deception Hero of the Blazed..._

_For in the land of blackest flame_

_The flame of hope lies untame_

_A friend freed of shadows will be your guide_

_The true enemy will be revealed and attempt to destroy what flames hide_

_A great war will soon be at hand_

_And only the Heroes of Magic will take the final stand_

_Or let the Spiral be razed."_

Batleby fell silent.

"Something tells me that being late for class is the least of our problems..." I said.

"Ya think?!" Crystal demanded

* * *

Long story short we ditched class to go to Professor Ambrose about what Bartleby said. Thankfully our Professors weren't like Professor Drake who would've given us all detention if we had been late for his class even if it was Bartleby giving us a prophecy.

"Hellooooo," Gamma Professor Ambrose's pet owl said as we entered the closest entrance to Professor Ambrose's home. The room was a working model of the Spiral which made those solar system models I saw in toy magazines look like trash. "Should you all be in class?"

"We have an emergency." Crystal said. "Bartleby gave us a Prophecy and it sounds like the fate of the Spiral depends on it!"

That got us into Professor Ambrose's office in a nanosecond. Professor Ambrose's office could be summed up in one word: disorganized. Papers were all over the place not to mention I had to watch my step or I might trip over one of his many many books. There were so many books in front of one of the doors that you couldn't get to it without causing a small book-slide.

"What's this about?" Professor Ambrose said.

I repeated what Bartleby said. Professor Ambrose looked troubled which freaked me out again. I said it before and I'll say it again _Professor Ambrose never panics about anything unless it's like the end of the world as we know it serious._

"Well I know who it's about." Professor Ambrose said. "Hero of the Blazed is another term for the Dragon Champion so clearly he's talking about you. But I'm not sure if I really understand the rest."

"Land of darkest flame sounds like Dragonspyre." Crystal said. "It is a baron wasteland full of monsters and fire..."

"Yes that does make sense." Professor Ambrose said.

"The flame of hope lies untame..." I repeated. "Flame of hope..."

Suddenly an unbidden and overwhelming feeling came over me.

"I have to go to Dragonspyre!" I said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed.

"That is absolutely out of the question!" Professor Ambrose said sharply.

"Are you insane?!" Crystal shouted at me. "Dragonspyre is like suicide!"

The feeling wouldn't let up. I absolutely _had _to get into Dragonspyre ASAP.

"I have to!" I repeated. "I don't know why but there's something important there something I have to find _fast_ or we'll all be _screwed_!"

"...I think Rebecca's right." Andrew said. "It sounds like she has to find whatever's there fast or else we're in serious trouble.

"Absolutely not!" Ambrose exclaimed. I leaned back a little surprised by how angry he sounded. "Dragonspyre is too dangerous!"

"But Professor!" I began.

"Professor Ambrose..." Crystal said but I didn't pay her any attention and neither did Ambrose.

"I'll tell you what I'll let you go if you can defeat Cyrus in a duel."

"But you won't let anybody duel until you fixed the enchantments!" Andrew exclaimed.

"And by that time it'll be too late!!" I argued. "Besides I'll probably only end up breaking the enchantment _again_!"

"_Hello_..." Crystal said a little louder. "Guys..."

"I will not allow any students..."

Crystal lost it.

"HELLO THERE'S SOMETHING FREAKY GOING ON WITH THE CRYSTAL BALL OVER THERE!" She shouted pointing at the crystal ball Professor Ambrose had in his office. We all turned around too see that the crystal ball was glowing. Well to tell the truth the crystal ball was always glowing but it was glowing a lot brighter than usual and was even pulsating. Professor Ambrose quickly went to it with the rest of us fallowing him. He waved his hand over the crystal ball. A image began to form in the crystal ball. My hands flew to my mouth to keep myself from screaming. Andrew turned pale. Crystal made a choking sound between a gasp and a scream. Professor Ambrose nearly dropped his staff.

The school was massacred. The buildings were rubble. The Fire, Storm, Ice, Myth, and Life trees were all toppled over and withered. The bloody bodies of the staff and students were scattered all over the place and the only things moving were the monsters in there. Bartleby was withered and unmoving. The scene was suddenly engulfed by black smoke and maniacal laughter filled my mind and turned my blood to ice. The smoke dissolved and the crystal ball was once more it's crystal blue slightly luminescent color.

We all stared for a minute but to me it felt like an hour. That image was going to haunt me for a long time.

"You can go." Professor Ambrose said looking defeated.

"Huh?" I said. "Wait I can go?! YES!!!"

"But I _insist _that Dalia and Cyrus accompany you." Professor Ambrose said sternly.

"Done!" I said. I was so happy that I could go there that I could even deal with Professor Drake's snide comments the whole way.

"And I insist that I go as well!" Crystal said.

"Say what?! I thought you hated me!" I said.

"Well _somebody _has to keep you from screwing up!"

"Hey who screwed up when we fought against Darkcharm?! As I recall _I _was the one who won that for us!"

"Yeah _and _you ended up in the infirmary for three days _and _broke the Dueling Enchantment over the _ENTIRE FREAKING WORLD!"_

"How was I supposed to know the spell would do that?!" I demanded.

"Professor I'd like to come to." Andrew said as Crystal and I kept arguing.

"Yes someone has to make sure Miss. Spellbound and Miss. Frostflower don't strangle each other." Professor Ambrose said.

"Wait so I can go to?" Crystal asked forgetting our argument.

"Yes," Professor Ambrose said. "But you must promise me something. You will be absolutely careful while you are there and that you will under no circumstances separate from Dalia and Cyrus. Dragonspyre is the most dangerous world in the Spiral. You can't wonder off on your own if you do it could very well be the end of you."

"I swear that I will to my full abilities make sure I do not to let our group get split up." I said.

Ya know when I said that I probably jinxed it.

* * *

We decided to go to Dragonspyre the next day even though I want to go there right that very second. The next day was the start of Spring Break so most of the students would be going back home for the holiday. That meant that two missing Professors wouldn't cause much suspicion. Also it wouldn't inconvenience the other classes. See apparently it is _REALLY _hard to get a substitute in Wizard City.

Of course the Professors were against the idea and I don't mean just Professor Falmea and Professor Drake. Professor Falmea said we weren't ready like Professor Ambrose. Well more specifically I wasn't ready.

"You _just _became Initiate Rebecca! I haven't even given you your first lesson yet!"

Professor Drake said more or less what I expected him to.

"I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase with three students who don't even know what they're looking for." Professor Drake had said.

Professor Greyrose said, "Dragonspyre is no place for an Ice Wizard Miss. Frostflower."

Professor Balestrom repeated what Professor Falmea and Professor Ambrose said.

Eventually we managed to convince them that it was for the best (with the help of Professor Ambrose). Now it was the night before and I was contemplating what the prophecy meant. I was lying in my nightgown on my bed. My dorm room was reasonably big and I had it to myself. It was round and pretty sparse. Just a bed, crafting table, and desk. I also had a Banner with The School of Fire on it. I also had a 'bank.' The bank was actually an enchanted chest that could hold stuff like my deck, clothes, and other stuff until I needed it. It was enchanted so it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

_Beware of the deception Hero of the Blazed._

Hero of the Blazed was me. Hearing deception made me think I had to be careful about who I trusted but the "the" part makes it sound like the deception already happened.

_For in the land of blackest flame_

That part was clearly talking about the Dragonspyre though I'm not sure where the black flame thing came from. Last time I checked flames were red or blue or even white._  
_

_The flame of hope lies untame_

No idea what that was all about other than I gotta find it fast._  
_

_A friend freed of shadows will be your guide_

That sounded good. It sounded like we'd get a new ally._  
_

_The true enemy will be revealed and attempt to destroy what flames hide_

That sounded like we'd meet the real bad guy who has yet to be revealed. It also sounded like we had to find the _flame of hope_ before he did. I liked the _attempt _bit. That meant he probably wouldn't succeed.

_A great war will soon be at hand_

Well that means we're screwed for war._  
_

_And only the Heroes of Magic will take the final stand_

That means me and the other two Champions. I don't like the sound of the _final stand _bit._  
_

_And either let the Spiral be saved or razed._

So in other words we could save the Spiral or completely screw it.

I sighed. Knowing I could either save or screw the Spiral was nerve racking to say in the least. I decided to try to get some sleep and got up and walked to the window to close the curtains. That was when I noticed someone come out of the Boy's Dorm. I blinked. It was Andrew!

"The heck...?" I muttered. It was long past curfew and if he got caught he'd get detention at least. Wizard City wasn't the place to be out and about during the night.

Andrew looked around nervously and than left heading into the tunnel that led to the Commons.

_Fallow him._

_Hello again Voice_. I thought.

The voice inside my head had been quiet for the past few days though I hadn't forgotten about it. This would be the first conversation I'd have that was longer than two seconds and I wasn't on the verge of death.

Fallow him...

_Why?_ I thought. _If I break curfew I could get into serious trouble! Not to mention I'm going to Dragonspyre tomorrow!_

You must fallow him. The voice said. There is a secret he hides that is essential that you know. You must go now before tomorrow.

Andrew has a secret? I thought.

Andrew wasn't the best secret keeper. If someone asked him directly about anything he'd spill his guts. I really can't comment about that because I suck at lying. But what could he be trying to hide...?

Curiosity got the better of me. I took my cloak and my boots and quickly and quietly left the girl's dorm. I caught up to him in the Shopping district and quietly tailed him into Olde Town and into Triton Avenue.

Triton Avenue was dedicated to the Titans of Storm the Tritons. They were at least three dozen statues of Tritons hold well a Triton. The place was purple and yellow and there was always storm clouds swirling over the place. The buildings were decorated with lightning bolts and purple clouds and the place looked pretty cool during the day. But right now I was freaked out so much it was a miracle I could move. Have you ever noticed how creepy things are at night? Well it was the same here only worse. Worse because there were at least a hundred of Rotting Fodders and Scarlet Screamers in the place. It was safe if you walked on the side walk but it's freaky hearing the occasional shriek of a Scarlet Screamer and the near consistent moan of the Rotting Fodder. I had to muster all of my courage just to make sure I didn't _run _towards Andrew.

I fallowed him all the way to the Four Falls Mill. Then he headed down to where the Kraken was. I waited for second wondering what I would see. I shook my head and stepped on.

SWWWOOOOP,

The moment I got there I saw what Andrew was hiding. I gasped loudly and he spun around. He panicked.

"SNAP! REBECCA!"

"A-Andrew?!" I exclaimed. "W-What are you!? What is...is that a...a... A TRITON!?"

The Triton was clearly female and had pale green skin with amethyst colored eyes and long purple hair. I could see everything above her waist but everything else was hidden from view though no doubt she had a tail like the ones the statues had. She had a bikini like violet top on. She stared at me with wide eyes.

"Rebecca I can explain!" Andrew said. "T-This is a...a...an illusion! Yeah I've been practicing illusion magic. It's not real..."

And I though I sucked at lying.

"Andrew that was the most pathetic lie I have ever heard." The Triton said flatly.

"Yeah it was," Andrew agreed looking defeated.

I walked towards the Triton. Closer I realized she looked about my age and that her hands were webbed.

"Oh wow..." I said. "This is amazing! I thought Tritons were all asleep."

"Not Amethyst," Andrew said.

"Is that her name?" I asked.

"Yes." Andrew said. "She escaped but was under a spell that put her in an inanimate state where she couldn't move, age, or anything like that so technically she was asleep."

"What broke the spell?" I asked.

"There is only one thing that can break a spell like the one I was under." Amethyst said. "The arrival of the Champion of Tritons."

"W-What?!" I exclaimed. "The Champion of Tritons but that means Andrew you're the...?!"

Andrew nodded looking sad.

"The Champion of Tritons."


	6. Ch6 When We go to Dragonspyre

**Note: I know you're allowed to wear whatever you want wherever you want in the game but I changed it because in reality if I was heading towards a place like Dragonspyre I wouldn't be wearing wizard garments.**

**Chapter 6**

**When We Go to Dragonspyre **

* * *

"Andrew you're the Triton Champion?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah...Amethyst told me when I found her a couple years ago." Andrew said. "I broke the seal that was over her and that's when she told me I was the one she had been waiting for and that I had an immense amount of Storm Magic inside of me...shocking isn't it?"

"Uh...a little..." I said slowly.

His tone told me we had crossed into a very sensitive subject.

"You probably think there's some kind of mistake right?"

"Uh nooo." I said honestly. "Why would there be a mistake?"

"You haven't known me very long but I'm a pathetic Storm Wizard," Andrew said. "Almost none of my spells go right. I have trouble learning new spells. I'm a mess. I still think that Amethyst has the wrong person..."

Amethyst splashed Andrew and got him sopping wet.

"WAH?!!" Andrew exclaimed.

"THE HECK!?" I exclaimed. Her speed and fluidity startled me. I barely had time to get out the way myself!

"Would you _stop _belittling yourself?!" Amethyst demanded folding her arms. "I told you a thousand times before and I'll say it again: there's no mistake! If you'd just stop belittling yourself you'd realize you have amazing talent! If you didn't than you wouldn't have been able to break the seal that was on me not to mention the Power of Tritons would have killed you."

"I still think you should have chosen someone else..."

"Chosen?" I repeated. Now that I thought about it the Voice that claimed to be the Heir of Dragons called me a Chosen One.

"Yes I chose Andrew to be the Champion of Tritons." Amethyst said. "The Titan Champions are wizards who hold the true power of their respective Titans inside them. They are chosen by the Titan Heirs."

"Heirs..." I repeated. "What do you mean by that?"

I realized I crossed a touchy subject again when Amethyst got a sad look in her eyes.

"It means that I am the child of the original Triton." Amethyst said.

"Original...YOU MEAN THE FIRST EVER TRITON!?" I exclaimed.

"Yes," Amethyst said.

"Does that mean that you...you were..."

"Around when the Titan Wars broke out?" Amethyst asked.

"Uh...yeah..."

"Andrew asked me the same thing." Amethyst said looking sad. "But I don't remember much about it. I remember the war starting but near the end things get blurry. I remember my father saying something about deception..."

_Beware the deception Hero of the Blazed._

"And then the last thing I remember was what my father said just before he placed the seal on me." Amethyst said. "To wait for the Champion of Heroes and once I find him to defeat our real enemies."

"Your...dad placed the seal on you?" I asked. For some reason I was expecting some evil dude not her own _dad_!

"It was to protect me." Amethyst said. She bit her lower lip as she tried to remember. "I'm...I'm not sure what happened."

"It sounds like the Tritons were tricked." I said. "But by who?"

"Dragons?" Andrew suggested. I glared at him. Yeah good idea blame the dragons for trickery when the Dragon Champion's sitting right next to you. "Sorry that came out before I could think."

"I...don't think so." Amethyst said.

"Ice Giants?" I suggested. They were the only ones left. Crystal would've killed me if she was there but it was the only logical explanation. Well not really.

"No..." Amethyst said. "Someone else...I'm not sure who..."

Andrew and I looked at each other. Who else could have done it than? Bartleby was out of the question. He was Bartleby the father of the Titans it just didn't make any sense. Besides I don't think Bartlby and trickery even belong in the same sentence. His sister the Great Raven was also around at the time but that didn't make any sense either. She gave him his two eyes one that sees into the past and the other that sees into the future. Nobody knows what happened to her after that.

"Amethyst I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" Amethyst asked.

"So what is Andrew to you exactly?" I asked. "I don't really understand what being a Titan Champion is."

"My partner." Amethyst said. "Not a romantic partner." She added quickly seeing my reaction. "As in my brother in arms. A fellow warrior. That kind of partner."

"Oh..." I said somewhat relieved. I have this thing about arranged marriages and the whole partner thing sounded like one to me. "Hey wait a second did he get a say in this?"

"Not really." Andrew said. "Amethyst says I'm uniquely qualified for the job and that anyone else who tried would probably either die or go insane from the overload of power."

"But that's unfair!" I said.

"Rebecca did _you _get a say when you became the Dragon Champion?" Amethyst asked.

"...now that I think about it no I didn't." I said. "And that pisses me off! We should be able to choose whether or not we want to be the Titan Champions."

"It's your destiny." Amethyst said.

"Screw destiny!" I said defiantly. "I don't even believe in destiny!"

"I think we should continue this conversation later." Amethyst said. "It's late and you're going to Dragonspyre tomorrow."

I had totally forgot about that.

"Alright." I said getting up.

Richard and I snuck back to our dorms undetected. I fell onto my bed exhausted and immediately went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up the next day and quickly got dressed. After a quick breakfast I met Crystal and Andrew in front of Bartleby. I noticed Crystal and Andrew weren't wearing their wizard robes. Well I wasn't either. Dragonspyre was full of lava so it was really really **_really _**hot there. We'd all overheat the moment we got there. Besides wearing a cape at Dragonspyre was a fire hazard just _waiting _to happen. I may be a fire wizard but that doesn't make me fireproof.

We were all wearing t-shirts and shorts along with hiking boots though they were different colors. I held my hair back in a long braid and hid it in a black baseball cap that I found in my trunk. It was to keep my hair out of my face and help keep it from catching on fire. while Crystal held her already short hair in a tiny ponytail. Andrew didn't need to hold his hair back. We all had our backpacks and wands with us. If we didn't have our wands than we would've looked like normal kids going on a hiking trip.

Andrew stifled a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep last night?" Crystal asked.

"Something like that," Andrew said.

"I stayed up thinking about what that prophecy meant." I said though for some reason I felt wide awake. "What I got from is basically me and whoever else are the Champions are either going to screw the Spiral or possibly save it."

I gave Crystal a glance. I was starting to get suspicions about Crystal. It can't be a coincidence that we all met the same day we all discovered I was the Dragon Champion. And I remembered what she said just before the battle:

_I don't know why but I get the feeling if they capture you we'll all going to be pretty much screwed._

I couldn't help but wonder if maybe Crystal was the last Champion. Or maybe I was. Since Andrew already knew who he was it's possible that Crystal already knew too. Assuming she was the Ice Giant Champion.

"Maybe you should give yourself an electric shock to jump start your system." I suggested jokingly.

"Hey that's not a half bad idea!" Andrew said.

"Wait what?! Andrew I was joking!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry I'm a Storm Wizard." Andrew said. "Electrical currents don't affect me nearly as much as a normal person. Just like heat doesn't affect you as much and cold doesn't affect Crystal as much."

Okay I said I wasn't fireproof and I'm not. But Fire Wizards aren't bothered by heat. Actually you'd have to get to a pretty high temperature before you could over heat a Fire Wizard.

Andrew's finger tips crackled with electricity and than touched his bare arm. He jumped and seemed to be wide awake but nothing else happened.

"Hey that's impressive," I said.

"Being able to control how much electricity you put into a person takes years and years of practice for a Storm Wizard," Crystal said. "That really is impressive."

Andrew blinked and smiled looking pleased.

"Well are we all ready?"

We turned to see Professor Drake and Professor Falmea. I blinked. It was a little weird seeing Professor Falmea wearing casual clothes. See Professor Falmea hated casual clothes. She didn't mind other people wearing them but she hated having to wear them herself. Hence why she usually wears the long gown. But in Dragonspyre wearing that thing would be very difficult for her to move around in. She wore a dark red tank top with brown shorts and hiking boots like the rest of us. If it weren't for her long floating orange hair she would've looked like a normal person too.

Professor Drake on the other hand was wearing what he usually wore. I was positive that was not a good idea but I didn't say anything because he'd give me detention in a heart beat if he did.

"Yes Professor Falmea," I said. "Thank you for taking us there. Thank you too Professor Drake."

Professor Drake humphed indifferently.

"Let's get this over with." Professor Drake said.

"You all know how to mark your location and how to transport correct?"

We all nodded. Truth was I did know how to transport and all that but for some odd reason whenever I transport I land on top of Marcus almost every time.

"I want to cast a cooling spell on everyone before we go." Crystal said.

"That's a good idea but Rebecca you should stay out of the way." Professor Falmea said.

"Why...?" I asked.

"As the you-know-what," Professor Drake said glancing around. "That means you could be more resistant to heat than the average Fire Wizard. But that could also mean you're more sensitive to cold."

"Oh!"

Once the spell was finished, We got in front of Bartleby.

"Please open the portal to Dragonspyre," Professor Falmea said.

Bartleby opened his mouth wide (that was how we got around the Spiral).

"Once we enter Dragonspyre you are to stick close to us and if for some reason we are separated you are under no circumstances to take one step from your spot." Professor Drake said giving each of us a glare.

"Yessir," We said.

We entered Bartleby's mouth. After less than a second afterwords we were at Dragonspyre.

The moment I entered Dragonspyre I immediately felt sick to my stomach. I covered my mouth with my hand when I felt the urge to lose my breakfast. I doubled over one arm hugging my stomach.

"What's wrong!?" Andrew exclaimed.

"I...I don't feel so well..." I said. There was something about this place that was making me feel sick.

"Maybe I should cast the cooling spell..." Crystal said looking a little worried.

"It isn't the heat." I said. "There's...a lot of dragon power here...I can sense it...but...it's...it's sickening!"

"Sickening?" Professor Falmea said looking bemused.

"This dragon power...it's...it's evil." I said.

Crystal suddenly laughed.

"Well that settles it!" She said with a sneer. "The Dragon Titan was the one who destroyed this place. That means it was evil. No doubt it was the Dragon Titan who started the war in the first place."

"SHUT THE HELL UP IT WASN'T THE DRAGON TITAN!" I suddenly bellowed. "SHE WASN'T THE ONE WHO DID THIS!"

Everyone stared at me.

"Well if it wasn't her than who did this?" Crystal demanded.

"I don't know..." I said. "But it wasn't the Dragon Titan."

"But..." Crystal began.

"IF IT WAS REALLY THE DRAGON TITAN THEN DO YOU THINK THIS POWER WOULD BE MAKING ME FEEL SO SICK!?" I shouted.

"That's enough the both of you!" Professor Drake said.

"Rebecca maybe you should go back..." Andrew said.

"No." I said. "I'll be fine. Just give me a second."

After a minute of deep breathing I felt fine.

"Okay let's find what we're looking for before I lose my breakfast." I said. "This place is still making me feel queasy but I'm fine now."

I stood up straight and looked around. Dragonspyre was in ruins. I could see statues of dragons cyclops, Tritons, and ice giants however they were crumbled missing limbs and some were even just plain rubble. Instead of water there was lava everywhere. It was strange. I was aware that it was hot but I just felt fine (other than the feeling I was going to hurl). The heat didn't bother me at all. The sky was tainted with reddish-black clouds that wouldn't part. The streets and buildings were blood red and cracked in most places. The shrieks and snarls of monsters could be heard.

"This way." I said pointing to the ruins of the Dragonspyre Academy. Don't ask me how I knew that I just did.

Nobody argued.

We walked down the streets. The place felt eerie and I half expected to get attacked at any moment. Once we got to the Dragonspyre I noticed it wasn't any better than the rest of the world. It was barely standing up. I got a bad feeling when we got deeper into the school.

"Uh maybe we should..." I began when there was an ominous rumbling sound. The ground began to shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" Andrew exclaimed nearly losing his balance.

"MOVE NOW!" I shouted diving forward pulling Crystal and Andrew with me.

The roof caved in. We were blinded by dust. I coughed a few times and when the dust cleared there was a huge pile of rock right behind us.

"SPELLBOUND, FROSTFLOWER, STORMCALLER ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Professor Drake called. Oh crap he was on the other side!

"Yeah we're fine..." I said. "Wow that was way way _way _too close for comfort."

"Stay where you are!" Professor Falmea said. "We'll find a different route to you!"

"If you so much as move a muscle..."

"We know!" We all chorused.

Silence. I sat myself against the rubble while Crystal stayed a good distance from me.

"This place is falling apart." Crystal said.

"No freaking duh." I said.

"Dragons are so destructive." Crystal said. "Pyromancers are the same."

"You shut up about Pyromancers you're talking to one right here." I growled. "If you hate Pyromancers so much why'd you come?!"

"Why?!" Crystal demanded. "Just to remind myself what dragons really do!! All they ever did was destroy. Their flames only engulfed everything in its path and lonely leaves ash behind. Not like ice...ice can create."

"Fire can create too just FYI." I said.

"What?" Crystal said dangerously.

"Fire creates light," I said. "Light provides the ability to see and read and draw and most of the other things people do. It also creates heat for cooking and living. Fire can be creative just like ice can. And ice can be just as destructive as fire. Ice erodes rocks, land, and mountains. Fire can't destroy mountains but ice can. And it isn't fair for you to hate all Pyromancers. I can't help that I'm a Pyromancer just like you can't help you're a Thaumaturge. So shut up about Pyromancers."

Crystal's eyes turned icy and she stood up.

"Say that again I dare you!" Crystal snarled the crystal on her staff glowing.

"Crystal stop!" Andrew exclaimed.

"If you want a fight you're not getting one," I said.

Crystal opened her mouth when we heard foot steps.

"Professors?" I said hopefully. Someone stepped from around the corner. It wasn't our Professors.

"DAMN IT NOT YOU!" I exclaimed.


	7. Ch7 When We Learn the Truth

**Chapter 7**

**When We Discover the Truth**

* * *

It was Darkcharm! I immediately leaped to my feet ready for a fight when I stopped right before I could cast a spell. There was something off... Darkcharm smiled and bolted out of sight. Suddenly without thinking I chased after him.

"SPELLBOUND!!"

"REBECCA STOP!!"

I couldn't. My legs wouldn't stop working and I didn't have any desire to stop anyway. You're probably thinking: that's stupid it's a trap you're going to get yourself captured. Well I knew _that _but for some reason I just couldn't shake the feeling off that I _had _to fallow him.

I heard Crystal and Andrew chase after me.

"SPELLBOUND STOP BEFORE YOU GET US ALL KILLED!" Crystal shouted.

"AND IN TROUBLE!" Andrew exclaimed. "YOU _KNOW _WHAT PROFESSOR DRAKE SAID!!"

"I CAN'T!" I said. "I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I HAVE A GOOD FEELING ABOUT THIS!!"

"A GOOD FEELING?!" Crystal repeated. "ABOUT HIM!?"

"I KNOW IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" I exclaimed weaving in and out of rubble and rock still on Darkcharm's tail. "I JUST KNOW HE'S LEADING US IN THE RIGHT WAY!"

"YOU'RE _INSANE_!" Crystal shouted.

"PROFESSOR DRAKE IS GOING TO KILL US FOR THIS!" Andrew exclaimed.

"NOT UNLESS SPELLBOUND DOES IT FIRST!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" I shouted. "YOU DIDN'T _HAVE _TO FALLOW SO WHY ARE YOU?!"

"BECAUSE IF THEY CAPTURE YOU THE REST OF US WOULD BE SCREWED!" Crystal retorted.

We were out of Dragonspyre and heading down a pall full of dead black grass and more lava. For some reason the continuous running and the heat weren't getting to me. In fact the heat only seemed to give me more energy. I wasn't even breaking a sweat! Darkcharm kept a constant pace just fast enough for me not to catch him but slow enough that he was constantly in sight.

Suddenly he disappeared and we were alone. Crystal and Andrew caught up both out of breath.

"How...the hell...are you...not...tired...?" Crystal demanded between gasps.

I shrugged.

"Well nice going Spellbound!" Crystal said once she got her breath back. "We're lost there are about a million monsters around here and if we don't get killed the Professors won't let us step foot out of Wizard City again! If we're lucky!"

"You didn't have to fallow me!" I said.

"Well who else is going to keep you from screwing up!?"

"Guys..." Andrew said.

"Hey last time I checked if it weren't for me you'd be screwed right now!"

"_Guys_." Andrew said a little louder.

"You got lucky and you know it!"

"You take that back!!"

"GUYS IF YOU DON'T STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW I SWEAR I'LL SHOCK YOU SO BAD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SLEEP FOR A WEEK!"

We stared at Andrew. _That _shocked us (no pun intended).

"Now that I have your attention WE'RE AT THE DRAKE HATCHERY!"

Oh crap! The Drake Hatchery held the last known living dragon eggs. But it was also guarded by...

Flames struck the ground in front of me sending me reeling backwards.

A deranged ghost dragon who will fry anyone who tries to get within a step of the eggs.

"Halt intruders!" Mother Flamestrike the guardian of the Drake Hatchery hissed. "Take one more step and I'll fry all of you!"

Mother Flamestrike was a deep red dragon with yellow horns and paws. She was at least the size of a small bus not including her wingspan. The yellow spots all over her feet made it look like they were flames. Her eyes were bloody red and murderous as if daring us to get within an inch of the eggs she protected.

"Mother Flamestrike we're not here for your eggs..." I began when Mother Flamestrike opened her mouth the blow fire at me.

"NO WAIT MADAME FLAMESTRIKE THEY'RE THE GOOD GUYS!" Someone exclaimed getting in front of me before Mother Flamestrike could attack. "DON'T FRY THEM!"

MADAME Flamestrike stopped mid-fire.

"DARKCHARM!!" We exclaimed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I demanded. "YOU _SWORE _TO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

"Madame Flamestrike _introooodddduccing _Rebecca Spellbound the Champion of Dragons!" Darkcharm said completely ignoring me and sweeping off my baseball cap letting my red hair fall down in its braid.

"THE HELL!?" I exclaimed seizing my baseball cap. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU I THOUGHT WE WERE ENEMIES!!"

"Did I ever say that?"

"YOU TRIED TO _KILL _US!" Crystal bellowed.

"That I can explain..."

"This is not the place." Mother Flamestrike said urgently. "It is dangerous here and if what you say is true and she really is the Dragon Champion than she is in very grave danger!"

"But our Professors..." I began,

"AUGH! OUR PROFESSORS ARE GOING TO _KILL _US!!" Andrew suddenly exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Darkcharm said. "Madame Flamestrike maybe you should get Madame Warwing to go find the Professors what's going on. Tell them that I forced the others to come. That should prevent them from getting into too much trouble since technically it's the truth."

"They won't believe that! I beat you half way to hell last time we met!" I said.

"That was you?" Darkcharm asked.

"Whadoya mean if that was me?!" I exclaimed. "What did the spell hit you harder on the head than it was supposed to?! You tried to capture me by challenging me to a duel where it was impossible for me to win. You threatened to summon a bunch of monsters inside Ravenwood if I didn't comply!"

Darkcharm looked horrified.

"I did that?!"

"What the hell is..." I began when I noticed his eyes. They weren't blood red. They were hazel colored...honest..._not evil._ I realized he didn't look like the Darkcharm I knew. He wasn't tan but he wasn't chalk white. The creepy aura I had felt the first time we met was gone. Not to mention he looked half way beat to hell. His clothes were torn, dirty, and singed. He was covered in scratches and bruises some of which were still bleeding. "...what happened to you?"

"You did!" He said. "That last spell you cast on me was a special spell created by the Dragon Titan. It destroys all types of enchantments no matter how powerful they are."

"Wait does that mean you were under a..."

"An enchantment that robbed me of my mind and will," Darkcharm confirmed. "All those things I did in the past couple of months weren't my own actions. I was never on the bad guy's side willingly!"

_A friend freed of shadows will be your guide._

* * *

Well in the next hour we went through a couple of things. One Darkcharm...or Vlad as I'll call him now had to convince Crystal and Andrew what he said was the truth. I helped him. I had another one of my gut feelings and I couldn't help but remember the words Bartleby had said. Next we had to move to a different spot and wait for our Professors before we got answers like: who put the enchantment on Vlad, why did they do it, why were they so freaking intent on capturing me? After that we reunited with our Professors again. I think they were so relieved that we were alive and well that they forgot about being mad at us. Or they believed Mother Warwing's story about Vlad forcing us to leave our spot. After that we were sitting inside a cave waiting for Vlad to start explaining. Professor Falmea and Professor Drake sat on rocks, Crystal leaned against the wall giving Mother Flamestrike and Mother Warwing apprehensive looks. I couldn't really blame her. As an Ice Wizard Dragons probably made her feel very uncomfortable. Andrew on the other hand was trying very hard not to stare at the two dragons. He had this amazed look in his eyes. I didn't blame him either. Even as ghosts both dragons were truly a sight to behold. I sat comfortably cross legged on the floor. Mother Flamestrike sat about ten feet away glaring at the door way and giving me the occasional side glance as if expecting someone to barge in and kidnap me.

You'll notice that I keep calling the dragons "Mother" even though Vlad and the others kept calling them "Madame." Don't ask me why but it came naturally even though it's obvious that neither of them is my mother.

"Okay so before I go into detail what's going on I have a question: you all know what happened here right?" Vlad asked.

"Right the Dragon Titan and his army attacked and destroyed this world turning all of its residants into ghosts of their former selves." Crystal said indifferently.

"I told you it wasn't the Dragon Titan and for another THE DRAGON TITAN IS A _GIRL_!!!" I exclaimed.

"And how do you know that!?" Crystal demanded.

"I don't know I just _do_!" I said.

"GIRLS!" Professor Drake said sharply.

"Sorry Professor Drake." Crystal and I said.

"I still say that the Dragon Titan did this." Crystal growled.

"Actually Crystal Rebecca's right." Vlad said.

"Say what?" Everyone said.

"AH HA!" I exclaimed pointing a finger at Crystal. "I _TOLD _YOU SO!!"

"Whoa wait a second if it wasn't the Dragon Titan who _was _it!?" Crystal exclaimed.

"An evil dragon with as much power as the Dragon Titan herself." Vlad said. "When the people of Dragonspyre summoned the Dragon Titan they accidentally summoned her younger brother."

"THE DRAGON TITAN HAD A YOUNGER BROTHER?!" Everyone exclaimed including me. Okay _that _I had not been expecting.

Vlad nodded.

"In the beginning there were three Titans originally. These are the original titans however eventually Bartleby created more. The first dragon he created after the original Dragon Titan was her brother. As time passed the Titans ruled their respective regions however Necroflame became jealous of his sister who ruled the dragons. He felt he was just as good if not better than his eldest sister."

I was able to translate the rest of the story.

"_He _was the one who started melting the Ice Castles of the Ice Giants!" I said. "_He_ along with other dragons who didn't like the Dragon Titan melted the Ice Castles so that the Ice Giants would start taking water from the Triton region! Then the Tritons would put out the fires in the Dragon region trying to make the whole thing stop but only making the Dragons feel resentful towards the Tritons! He started the whole thing that eventually led to the Titan War!!"

"Exactly," Mother Falmestrike said looking livid. She dug her claws into the ground and still left an impression on the ground. Her eyes were glowing and sparks were coming out of the edges of her mouth. I scrambled out of the way expecting Mother Warwing to breathe fire at any second. "That no good, spiteful, second rate pathetic excuse for a dragon framed my poor mistress for something she had nothing to do with. It was all _his _fault! And then to go as low as to masquerade as my mistress and frame her for the destruction of this world..."

"Madame Flamestrike calm down!" Vlad exclaimed.

"W-wait a second." Crystal said. "If this is all true than why haven't the ghosts of the residents said anything about it?"

"In a last pitch attempt to stop that lowlife from destroying other worlds they used all their magic to seal him within this world." Mother Flamestrike said. "However it came at a price: he placed a curse over the entire world transforming anyone in the world into ghosts of their former selves. The curse made it so they could not speak of the truth and the time machine only showed the Dragon Army attacking this world forever tainting my mistress's name."

"Okay okay..." I said letting the information sink in. "So exactly how is it that you became possessed?"

"Even though he's sealed inside this world he is still very powerful." Vlad said. "I don't remember everything. There are blank spots but I remember doing a lot of bad stuff to Ravenwood but I do remember that he placed the spell on me so that he could find the Dragon Champion."

"Me?!" I exclaimed. "Why me?! I'm in league with his sister!"

"Only the Dragon Champion can free him of the spell he was placed under." Mother Flamestrike said.

"Wait a moment wait a moment." Professor Drake said. "You do realize this contradicts everything we've ever learn about Dragonspyre correct?"

"Yes," Vlad said. "But it's true!"

"What happened to you after I broke the spell?" I asked.

"I tried to escape but it didn't work very well." Vlad said. "He broke my wand in half and left me to die when he realized he couldn't recast the spell on me. I'm lucky that Madame Flamestrike took pity on me or else I would've been monster chow."

"What's the dragon's name?" I asked without thinking.

"Necroflame." Vlad said.

Oh man what a creepy moment.

"This has to be a trick!" Crystal exclaimed.

"It does seem a little far fetched," Professor Falmea agreed.

"How could we have made such a big mistake for so long without realizing it?" Andrew asked.

"Darkcharm can't be trusted..."

I thought for a moment. Everything he seemed to be saying felt like the truth.

"I...believe him." I finally said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in my group exclaimed.

"Hey I'm speaking as the Dragon Champion and I'm also considering the Prophecy Bartleby gave us remember?" I said.

"What prophecy?" The dragons and Vlad asked.

"_Beware the deception Hero of the Blazed_...that's warning me that the Titans were tricked..._for in the land of blackest flame_...that's talking about Dragonspyre and how it's been cursed by Necroflame Necro is another word for black...l_ies the flame of hope untame...a friend freed of shadows will be your guide..._that's you Vlad you were possessed but now you aren't and you led us here...t_he true enemy will be revealed and attempt to destroy what flames hide..._flames hide...flames..."

It hit me.

"Mother Flamestrike why are you here?!" I suddenly asked.

"Excuse me?!" She asked looking taken aback.

"Why are you here on Dragonspyre?"

"To protect the Drake Hatchery of course."

"But was there another reason?" I asked. "Something more than just protecting the Drake Hatchery?"

Mother Flamestrike shook her head but wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Mother Flamestrike are you hiding something?" I asked.

"Spellbound..." Crystal said warningly.

"I think Mother Flamestrike has what we're looking for." I said. "_The true enemy will be revealed and attempt to destroy what flames hide._ Bartleby wasn't talking about literal flames he was talking about Mother Flamestrike!"

Mother Flamestrike looked cornered,

"I..."

"Mother Flamestrike we have to find whatever you're hiding," I said. "It's important and if we don't Necroflame will and he'll _destroy _it!"

Mother Flamestrike look outraged by this.

"I'll die before I let that happen!"

"Yeah well let's try to _avoid _dieing." I said.

Mother Flamestrike considered me for a moment. She sighed.

"I'll take you to what I hide but only you." She said. "No one else can come.

"Oh _no_ you don't," Professor Drake said standing up.

"As her instructor I will not stand idly by and let..." Professor Falmea began also standing up.

"It's not a question of trust it's the fact that there's so much Dragon Magic where we're going that anyone else who tries to get near and isn't the Champion of Dragons will probably die." Mother Flamestrike said flatly.

Even that didn't make the Professors falter.

"You have nothing to fear." Mother Flamestrike said. "I'll fight to the death before I let any monsters so much as lay a _hand _on her."

"Again can we _avoid _the whole _dieing _bit?" I asked.

It took a good ten minutes before we got the Professors to stay put. I think the only reason they did stay was because 1. Crystal and Andrew would still have to stay at the Cave (it took us another ten minutes to get Crystal to stay) and they didn't trust Darkcharm to protect them by himself and 2. I had a fully grown dragon on my side.

We left the cave.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The Labyrinth."

Oh joy a maze. The one thing I suck at worse than lying.


	8. Ch8 When I find the Flame of Hope

**Chapter 8**

**When I Find the Flame of Hope  
**

**

* * *

**Mother Flamestrike and I walked through the Labyrinth me closely fallowing Mother Flamestrike fearing if I fall too far behind I'll lose her and get lost. We had been going through the maze for what felt like an hour but so far we hadn't run into any dead ends so I figured Mother Flamestrike knew where she was going.

"Mother Flamestrike...you seem to know a lot about the Dragon Titan," I said getting sick of the awkward silence that had loomed over us ever since we entered the maze."Did you know her?"

"She was a very dear friend of mine," Mother Flamestrike said. "We were practically sisters. It's actually thanks to her that I escaped the Titan Wars."

"What happened exactly?" I asked.

"I don't really know," Mother Flamestrike said. "I along with Mother Warwing were guarding the Drake Hatchery when it happened."

"I'm confused." I said. "How'd you end up on Dragonspyre when Dragonspyre didn't exist back when the Titans War was around? Historically speaking you should be asleep somewhere in the Spiral along with the rest of the Dragons."

"Simply put: the moment the old world was shattered Mother Warwing and I were at the Drake Hatchery." Mother Flamestrike said. "When the chunk that had the Drake Hatchery in it broke off the old world we went along with it. Thank stars that it was big enough to support life..."

"Oh! I think I know what happens next!" I said. "Humans eventually found this place along with you and Mother Warwing and created Dragonspyre right?"

"Right on the dot," Mother Flamestrike said with a toothy smile that probably would've sent anyone else running for the hills. It looked like she wanted to eat me but I could tell she was just reminiscing old memories. "Eventually they created the Dragonspyre Academy and students began to come here. I was very happy for a long time. The hatchlings grew to love the students and it was like having one big happy family."

She had this dreamy look in her eyes as she spoke telling me she truly was happy. Her expression became dark,

"But that idiot..."

"What idiot?"

"HELLO!"

"_HOLY HECK_!" I exclaimed jumping a clear foot into the air. It was the ghost of an old wizard (not nearly as old as Professor Ambrose). He was strongly built and wore a green and purple and white and yellow wizard robes with the design of a dragon head on the chest. His air was white and messy and his greenish blue eyes had this crazed look in them.

"You look like a bright girl." The man said with a crazed smile as I clutched at my heart. This is exactly why I _despise _mazes (bad experience not unlike this). "You'd be perfect for Dragonspyre Academy."

"Uh..." I said once my heart started beating regularly again. "I'm already..."

"Don't talk to him just keep walking," Mother Flamestrike whispered to me.

"Hey where are you going with my new student? Hey! HEY!"

"Who the heck was _that_?!" I exclaimed once the crazy dude was gone. I don't know how but I could tell he had gone off the deep end. _Way _off.

"Dean Vladimir Darkflame." Mother Flamestrike said with a sigh. "He was the one who accidentally summoned Necroflame instead of my mistress. He was also once the Headmaster of Dragonspyre Academy and a wonderful man. He was one of my best friends. He adored teaching children just as much as I adored taking care of them. He also had a fascination with Dragons so as you would guess he was ecstatic when he found me and Mother Warwing.

"You mean that guy was the one who discovered Dragonspyre?"

"Yes just like Ambrose found Bartleby Dean had discovered myself and Mother Warwing. Dean wanted to share his discovery with the entire Spiral. You know his biggest dream was to start a school where students could learn about Dragons from actual Dragons and when it became a reality you couldn't find a happier man anywhere. However he went too far. You see even though Mother Warwing and I were very happy with our situation we had started to become a little homesick for our old friends. He thought that if he could awaken my Mistress she could wake up the other Dragons and we wouldn't be homesick anymore."

"Makes sense," I said. "But he screwed up the summoning somehow."

"Yes," Mother Flamestrike sighed. "When Necroflame's Army attacked all of the students had to be evacuated. Dragonspyre was ruined and his Academy in shambles. Having his long fought for dream come apart drove him mad and now he wanders the Labyrinth trying to rebuild what is long hopeless."

"Sad..." I said feeling sorry for the poor guy. "What happened to the baby Dragons."

Mother Flamestrike stopped walking for a second.

"I'd...rather not talk about it."

That told me everything I needed to know.

"Sorry I asked..." I said my hatred of Necroflame reaching a new intensity.

We went deeper into the maze. After awhile I started sensing that we were almost to where we were going.

"We're here." Mother Flamestrike suddenly said.

I looked around. It looked like any other part of the maze.

"Uh..." I said. "I don't see anything..."

"You must engrave the symbol of fire into the ground."

"Why me?"

"It'll only work for you."

I was about to use the end of my staff to do it when Mother Flamestrike said.

"Not with that, you must use your own magic to do it."

"Oh right,"

No duh I'm in a world of fire of course I use fire to do it.

I pointed the top end of my staff and focused my power. Fire streamed out of its tip and started to burn the ground. I drew the symbol of fire into the ground. It began to glow seconds after I drew it into the ground. The ground began to shake. Where the symbol was drawn the earth sank and soon transformed into a spiraling staircase.

"Wait." Mother Flamestrike said right as I was about to go down the steps. "You must know once you find what is inside there's no turning back. You will have accepted to become the Champion of Dragons and all the dangers that come with that title."

I gulped. Not a good confidence booster. Taking a deep breath I walked down the steps of the staircase not sure where it was leading me. The staircase matched the rest of Dragonspyre except it didn't look cracked or destroyed. It was nearly pitch black inside the only light being just up ahead. That was the only thing that kept me from freaking out because of how dark it was.

I soon was down in a place that looked a lot like the Dragon's Mouth Cave only instead of the statue of the Grandmother of Dragons there was a glowing red egg. I immediately knew what it was and what it meant.

It was the Flame of Hope I was searching for.

It was also the thing that made me the Dragon Champion.

It was the egg of the Heir of Dragons.

I slowly reached for it having doubts all of the sudden. Was I really the Champion of Dragons? What if I wasn't? What if this was all just one big misunderstanding and I was just wasting everyone's time...?

_Don't be afraid. _The voice said in my head._ You _are _the Champion of Dragons. You are my sister-in-arms._

The moment I touched the egg I realized that I had just sealed whatever my fate was.

Fire seemed to erupt from the egg and nearly blew me away. The egg was glowing brighter and now was trembling. Cracks began to form on it. The egg shattered and sitting in the egg shells was a ruby red dragon. It opened its eyes and its eyes were bright orange.

"Finally I'm out!" The dragon exclaimed stretching like a cat and shaking its wings. "You have no _idea _how _stiff _you get when you've been sitting inside an egg for who knows how long."

I stared. It only dawned on me that this was the Dragon Heir. That means that this was the voice inside my head. She had been stuck inside an egg for who knows how long. This had stunned me stupid. Okay I wasn't sure about who the voice was but I didn't think that they were not yet out of the egg young!

"Aaah that's better," The dragon said finishing stretching. "Hello my name is Ruby and I am the Heir of Dragons!"

"Uh...hi...I'm..." I began,

"I already know who you are," Ruby said flying into the air. Okay I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to know how to do that yet but she does so hell who am I to argue? She sat herself an my shoulders. "You're Rebecca Spellbound the one I chose to be the Champion of Dragons."

"Wait if you chose me to be the Champion of Dragons you know what it means to be that right?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"Well what does it mean?"

"It means that you are my sister-in-arms. You are the vessel of the true Power of the Dragons and that I recognize you as one of the Dragons," Ruby said. "Well me and my mother."

"Wait your mother?!" I exclaimed. "You mean the..."

There was a vicious roar so loud that everything began to shake. I nearly lost my balance.

"Oh gawd please don't tell me..." I exclaimed racing up the steps.

"Prepare for battle," Ruby said tensing up and digging her claws into my right shoulder.

We reached the top and I nearly screamed. The Labyrinth had been _completely _reduced to rubble! Mother Flamestrike was lying on the ground battle-beaten with the absolute blackest Dragon I had ever seen in my entire life leering over her ready to deliver the final strike.

Unlike Mother Flamestrike I couldn't see through him however I could tell he wasn't solid. He appeared to be made out of the blackest smoke and formed the crude outline of a dragon.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted suddenly.

The dragon turned to me. His eyes were bright red like flames but had a cruel and evil aura about them.

"Ah the little Pyromancer finally shows her face." He said in a deep voice. He fixed Ruby with a cold glare. Ruby dug her claws deeper into my shoulder letting out a snarl. "Well if it isn't my niece. Finally hatched have you?"

"NECROFLAME!" Ruby snarled.

"Ow. Okay _ow _Ruby enough with the claws ow ow ow watch the claws!" I said when Ruby's claws were digging even deeper into my shoulder. I'm pretty sure she was drawing blood.

"Sorry," Ruby said lightening up.

"Look Necroflame you're too late!" I said brandishing my Staff at the ready. "I've got Ruby and you'll have to answer to me before you lay a claw on her!"

"I know that," Necroflame said stepping away from Mother Flamestrike. "That enchantment my _dear _sister placed on Ruby only became stronger when Ruby hatched. I can't _touch _Ruby without inflicting unimaginable pain onto myself. But she's not the one I am after though I would have liked to have dealt with her first."

Ruby growled again.

"Than what are you after?" I demanded.

"You my dear Champion of Dragons," Necroflame said circling me and Ruby like a panther waiting to strike. I didn't let him out of my sight once. "You are the only one who can release me from this damned existence."

"Well you can forget it!" I snapped. "I wouldn't help you for all of the gold in the Spiral!"

"I realize that you...hero types are never in it for the gold." Necroflame said still circling me. I tightened my grip on my staff. "However you are more...persuasive if I were to make a deal to oh say...break a curse?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's quite simple. If you release me I'll restore Dragonspyre." Necroflame said. "I'll remove the curse I placed on this forsaken world and its people. Think about it. Everyone long lost hope of this world becoming the place it once was."

I thought about Darkflame and Mother Flamestrike. Those old days she loved so much. I could give them back to her. All these people who suffered for hundreds of years could be human again. Under any other circumstances I would've jumped at the chance to see this world in its former glory.

But I wasn't stupid.

"Do you think I'd fall for that?" I growled anger making my blood boil. How _dare _he? How dare he try to make that kind of deal with me. "You think I'd believe that you could fix _anything _when you're the one who caused this!?" I demanded waving me hands around at the destruction. "When _you're_ the one who caused the Titan War?! When you're the low-life-two-bit _OVERGROWN LIZARD_ (note: this is a **_huge _**insult to a dragon) who tainted the Dragon Titan's name and turned the Schools of Fire, Ice, and Storm against each other!? YOU ARE AN UTTER _MORON _IF YOU THINK I'D _EVER _AGREE TO THAT!!"

"I gave you your chance," Necroflame snarled. He crouched ready to pounce on me. "YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD TAKEN MY DEAL!"

"Rebecca we have to go back into the chamber!" Ruby exclaimed as I ran out of the way of Necroflame. He smashed into the ground and made it vibrate so badly I almost lost balance.

"Why!?" I demanded as Necroflame sent the blackest flames I had ever seen at me. I dodged.

"Because there's something in there that can help!"

"Why didn't you say that _earlier_!?" I demanded. I dodged Necroflame's smokey attack.

"You rushed out before I could!"

I dodged another magic attack and raced towards the entryway.

"Oh no you don't!" Necroflame snarled smashing his hand in front of the entryway.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" I bellowed. Flames shot out of the end of my staff making the smoke that made up Necroflame part. Unfortunetly it also shattered the crystal in my staff.

Crap and I liked that staff too. I thought tossing the staff aside and racing down the steps.

"Nothing will save you girl!" Necroflame snarled.

I only ran down faster. I got back into the chamber.

"Okay Ruby need some help now!" I said. I could hear Necroflame's flames racing down the steps.

Ruby said something in an odd language and suddenly flames began to burn on the pedstal that held Ruby's egg. When the flames stopped burning there was the handle of a sword.

"...what is this the _Sword in the Stone_?" I asked remembering the legend of King Arthur.

"That is the Blade of Dragons," Ruby said. "The blade was created from one of my mother's fangs and was infused with the Power of Dragons. It's a very powerful weapon."

"But only Grandmasters are supposed to be able to use this!!" I exclaimed.

"Rebecca this is the _true _Blade of Dragons!" Ruby exclaimed. "The true Blade of Dragons can only be used by the Champion of Dragons those other Blades of Dragons are just copies of the original! It doesn't matter what your title is as long as you're the Champion of Dragons! Now hurry up and take it before Necroflame's fire gets in!"

I grabbed the sword's handle and pulled on it with all my might. That was stupid because it slipped out like a knife out of butter and I nearly lost my balance. Ruby actually had to push on my back so I wouldn't fall over. Once I regained my balance I realized that despite the sword's huge size it felt natural in my hands. For some reason when I held the sword in my hands I had this incredible feeling like I could do anything. I became aware of the Dragon Magic inside my body.

_I wonder if this is anything like what King Arthur felt when he held Excalibur..._

I didn't have the time to think about it more because at that moment the flames got in. With all the skill and swiftness of a master swordsman I spun around and slashed the blade into the flames. They dissolved into nothing.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Wow!"

I smiled.

"Let's go!"

Ruby and I raced back up the steps and faced Necroflame. He swore loudly upon seeing the blade in my hands.

"The Blade of Dragons! You truly are the Champion of Dragons." Necroflame scowled.

"That's right." I said smiling. "And I'm gonna kick your smokey butt!"

"...not quite yet."

"HUH?!" I exclaimed looking down at the sword. Did it just...

"I don't believe you're ready for this." The sword said its runes glowing with each word it spoke.

Oh gawd...it's a talking sword...a talking sword...I'm pretty sure that's not normal even in the Spiral.

"The hell..." I said.

"Greetings dear sister." Necroflame said venomously. "I'm not surprised you can communicate using that damned blade of yours."

HOLY DRAGONS I'M TALKING TO THE DRAGON TITAN!?!

"Mother?!" Ruby exclaimed looking just as surprised as me.

"You can talk through the sword?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes since it is made out of my essence it allows me to speak with you even in my dormant state. It also allows me to do this."

The runes began to glow even brighter.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I exclaimed blinded.


	9. Ch9 When Falmea Tells the Story

**Chapter 9**

**When Falmea Tells the story  
**

**

* * *

**

"That's it!" I said standing up. "I can't wait anymore! They've been gone for two hours! I'm not going to just _sit _here anymore!"

"I've had enough of waiting too," Miss. Frostflower said standing up.

"Madame Warwing I think they're right," Mr. Darkcharm said to Madame Warwing. "They've been gone a long time and it doesn't take that long to get to the Labyrinth."

"You may be right." Madame Warwing said getting up. "We'd better go check on them."

"Alright," Cyrus said standing up and dusting off his sleeves. "Let's go make sure the little brat didn't get herself killed."

I tried very hard not to roll my eyes. Cyrus was indifferent about everything but I knew on the inside he was scared stiff about what might have happened to Rebecca. He was scared stiff of what might happen to all of the students when it came to things like this. He just didn't show it.

We walked about twenty minutes when a horrible sight met our eyes. The Labyrinth was in ruins Madame Flamestrike was lying unmoving on the ground and Rebecca was fighting for her life against a dragon made entirely out of shadows and smoke. A ring of fire encircled them the heat making it seem like they were mirages.

"SPELLBOUND!" Miss. Frostflower exclaimed.

Rebecca didn't react but used the sword in her hands to shoot flames at the dragon.

"THAT'S NECROFLAME!" Mr. Darkcharm shouted.

"NECROFLAME?!" We all exclaimed.

"Oooh Spellbound one day you're going to get us all killed!" Miss. Frostflower said taking her staff in hand and getting ready for a fight.

"WAIT A MOMENT!"

"OOF!"

Something red plowed into Miss. Frostflower nearly knocking her off her feet. When I could get a clear view of it I saw that it was a baby dragon with bright orange eyes.

"What the?!" exclaimed.

"You can't interfere with that fight!"

"Mistress Ruby you've finally hatched!" Madame Warwing exclaimed.

"Mistress?!" We all repeated.

"I'm Ruby the Heir of Dragons!"

"_WHAT_?!"

"When'd you...?!?" Miss Frostflower exclaimed.

"Look I was hidden here until the Dragon Champion came here to free me." Ruby said. "But that's not the point! You can't interfere with this fight!"

"Why not?!" Miss. Frostflower demanded. "If we don't she's going to get herself killed!"

"Because _that's not Rebecca_!!! Ruby exclaimed. "That's my mother!"

"_**WHAT**_?!" We all exclaimed.

"My mother took over Rebecca's body to fight Necroflame herself!" Ruby said breathlessly. "It's dangerous to get too close so stay back if you know what's good for you! Once my mother starts fighting it's the best idea to stay the heck out of her way."

"How'd she do that?!" I demanded.

"See that blade in her hands?" Ruby said pointing to the large sword that Rebecca was using to fight Necroflame. "That's made from my mother's fang. It holds a part of her essence. Since Rebecca also holds the power of Dragons inside her that allows my mother to take over Rebecca's body when needed."

"What happens to Rebecca?!" Mr. Stormcaller exclaimed.

"Well Rebecca's mind sort of goes into a dormant state." Ruby said. "So in a way she's asleep."

Necroflame shot pitch black flames at the Dragon Titan who used the sword to block them.

"Isn't there something we can do?!" I asked.

"The best you can do at the moment is stay out of her way!" Ruby said. "But don't worry. My mother won't lose to him."

"Where's Flamestrike?!" Madame Warwing suddenly exclaimed.

"Mother Flamestrike got hurt trying to protect us," Ruby said. "She's safely out of the way but if we don't do something about her condition..."

"Uh...does anybody know how to treat a ghost dragon?" Mr. Stormcaller asked hopefully. "I didn't think so." He said deflating when no one said anything.

"Oh great just great!" Miss. Frostflower exclaimed. "We've got an all out Dragon Battle, a baby dragon, and an injured ghost dragon and we can't do _anything _to help?!"

"This is Mistress's battle," Madame Warwing said. "We can't interfere."

"Not unless you have a death wish," Ruby added.

The Dragons paused both out of breath. The Dragon Titan was leaning against her sword.

"You...are still...weak...sister..."

"And why...do you...say that?" The Dragon Titan asked. It wasn't Rebecca's voice that spoke. This voice sounded mature, wise, and ancient.

"You're holding back." Necroflame sneered. "I know for a fact you could defeat me with one blow and yet you do not. It's because you're afraid. Afraid that it would be too much for your precious Champion to handle. Afraid that you'll destroy everything and everyone that's dear to your Champion. Your daughter chose a weak Champion."

"THAT'S IT LEMME AT HIM!!" Ruby roared.

"HEY WEREN'T YOU TELL _US _TO STAY HERE LIKE TWO MINUTES AGO!?" Miss. Frostflower exclaimed as I attempted to hold the baby Dragon back.

"_NOBODY _INSULTS MY CHAMPION AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!!" Ruby snarled trying to pry herself from my arms.

"That's what make you weak _dear _sister." Necroflame said ignoring the fuss we were making as Ruby argued with Miss. Frostflower and tried to pry herself from me at the same time while shouting insults at Necroflame that I swear no one her age should even _know _yet. "You've handicapped yourself by allowing such a weakling to become the Champion of Dragons."

The Dragon Titan laughed at this.

"You're just bitter because Rebecca saw right through your scam!" The Dragon Titan laughed.

Necroflame snarled.

"She is still weak! I've seen into her heart just like you have. She doesn't have the guts to kill anyone and neither to you. That's what makes you both weak. You have to be willing to do anything _sacrifice _anything to obtain victory. We are Dragons we rule the flames! Flames consume to live we sacrifice to win therefore we must just ruthless and have no mercy for our enemies. As the Champion of Dragons she must be ruthless as well!"

He shot a massive wave of black fire at the Dragon Titan and she was lost from view for a moment. I had jumped to the conclusion that she had died when the flames dissipated revealing the unharmed Dragon Titan. The blade was glowing red and power filled the air around her.

"Ooo boy I think he just pissed her off." Miss Frostflower said taking a step back. The flames that encircled them had grown more intense and I had to take a step back as well.

"Way off," Andrew said.

Indeed if looks could kill Necroflame would have dropped dead by now.

"You're wrong," The Dragon Titan snarled. "My Champion is stronger than you'll ever be!"

"If she is so strong why did you take over her body? Why not let her fight this battle."

The Dragon Titan smiled at this,

"Because this is not her battle yet," The Dragon Titan said.

"Pathetic you know she can't beat me." Necroflame said.

He shouldn't have said that because the Dragon Titan became livid.

"You maybe heartless you maybe strong because you have nothing to hold you back but you will never beat me" She snarled.

She raised her sword and flames consumed it.

"Because what you say makes us weak,"

She leaped into an inhumane height into the air.

"I SAY MAKES US STRONGER THAN YOU CAN _EVER _UNDERSTAND!!" She screamed.

The blade came crashing down on Necroflame chopping him in half. He disappeared in smoke. The flames that encircled them disappeared.

"Holy Ice Giants..." Miss Frostflower said.

"Mistress!" Madame Warwing exclaimed when the Dragon Titan fell to her knees.

"Oh my gosh is she alright?!" Mr. Stormcaller exclaimed as we all raced towards the Dragon Titan.

"I'm fine." The Dragon Titan said dismissively. "That just took more out of me than I had anticipated."

She got up. Up close I realized that it really wasn't Rebecca. The way she stood and her body language gave her a elegant and refined air. Her eyes instead of vivid blue were bright orange with slits for pupils. Her gaze was intense and yet kind and thoughtful.

"Warwing it's wonderful to see you," The Dragon Titan said hugging Madame Warwing around the neck.

"It's wonderful to see you too Mistress...well...sort of..." Madame Warwing said. "But Flamestrike..."

"Don't worry," the Dragon Titan said. "I won't let one of my most loyal friends die while protecting my daughter and her Champion. Speaking of my daughter..."

"Mother!" Ruby exclaimed leaping out of my arms and into the Dragon Titan's.

"Oh Ruby my daughter you're just as beautiful as I knew you'd be." The Dragon Titan said hugging Ruby tightly. "Your patience has been greatly rewarded you couldn't have picked a better Champion."

"I said I wouldn't settle for anything less than the best," Ruby said smugly.

"And the best is truly what you chose." The Dragon Titan replied. "Although she has a long way to go."

"Mother does this mean you will..."

"Myself and the other dragons will awaken." The Dragon Titan said. "Relatively soon however it might not happen as quickly as you'd like."

"_Great_...more Dragons..._just _what we need." Miss. Frostflower mumbled. She froze when the Dragon Titan fixed her with an intense glare.

"You must learn to forgive," The Dragon Titan said in a level but somehow frightening tone. "I sense that the scars on your heart are deep but you mustn't let those scars deprive you of what you could have."

She turned to Mr. Stormcaller.

"You must have more confidence in what you do. Everyone messes up from time to time but you mustn't let drawbacks get you down." She said in a softer tone.

She turned to Cyrus.

"You..." She said. She thought for a moment and sighed exasperatedly. "There's no other way to put it: you need a _serious _attitude adjustment."

"What but!" Cyrus exclaimed looking flustered. I barely resisted the urge to laugh.

"What's going on here? Well if it isn't the newest student!"

Oh not now. I thought.

It was Darkflame. The Dragon Titan turned her attention to him.

"Mistress don't pay attention to him he's gone quite mad." Madame Warwing said.

"Hmm..." The Dragon Titan hummed looking at Darkflame intensely putting Ruby down onto the ground. "It appears his insanity isn't _too _deep. In fact I'd say this isn't nearly as bad as it could have been. It's as people would now say...an easy fix?"

"_Huh_?" The rest of us said when the Dragon Titan pointed a finger at Darkflame. She said in ancient Dragonese:_ What you lost was caused by my brethren hands has be regained where thee stand._

Flames engulfed Darkflame and he jumped trying to swat the flames away but they went out as quickly as they formed leaving him unscathed.

"What on earth?!" He exclaimed. He blinked. "Wait...what...just..."

"He'll be confused for a little bit," The Dragon Titan said. "It's a common side affect of suddenly regaining his sanity,"

I stared. Magic to remove insanity took **_years _**of practice and study and training not to mention the process itself took _**days **_on end to perform.

_And she did it in five seconds._

"Dalia Falmea may I speak with you in private for a moment?" The Dragon Titan asked turning to me.

"Uh yes it would be an honor." I said.

"Oh wait a moment I'd better fix this first." The Dragon Titan said. She closed her eyes and suddenly all of the rubble that was once the Labyrinth collected and transformed back into the Labyrinth. "Ruby you stay here." She said when Ruby made to fallow us when she was finished. Ruby nodded and sat herself down. We entered but didn't go too deep in.

"Dalia Falmea what I am about to tell you is something extremely private to Rebecca. It isn't something I would repeat under normal circumstances but I feel it is necessary that you know." The Dragon Titan said suddenly becoming serious.

"Alright..." I said not sure where this was heading.

"Before I tell you anything I must explain something. I am a part of Rebecca. I understand her thoughts and her feelings almost as well as she does. But I also know her secrets, her fears, and her weaknesses. I'm probably repeating the obvious however I must say it anyway: Rebecca is an exceptionally talented Pyromancer and could very well become the most powerful Pyromancer to ever live. But let's not kid ourselves. She is still a young girl who needs guidance. I am sorry to say that my brother is not gone: he'll return one day and try to kill Rebecca and right now she has some serious drawbacks such as a hot temper and an impulsive nature. However she has a good heart and her actions have the best intentions behind them. Those actions need guidance or she may do more harm than good. Rebecca before enrolling at Ravenwood was never a social butterfly and now I can feel that she is starting to develop feelings she is not familiar with. She has no parental figure to look for advice and she may need you more then what the average student needs. This isn't what Rebecca would admit to herself but she admires you greatly."

"What?"

"Before she started school she did research about the teachers. Of course she held a special interest in you because you are the one who would have the most effect on her. The more she learned about you the more she began to admire you." The Dragon Titan said. "You see Rebecca never had a mother or someone she could look to as a mother and while I would like nothing more than to be there for her as you already can see I can't even be there for my own daughter."

The dragon titan's bright orange eyes became misty.

"What I mean to say is that Rebecca admires you because you are everything she hopes to become: strong, brave, independent. And while I can't be there to guide her you are." The Dragon Titan said fixing me with a captivating stare. "So I must ask you this favor: please whenever Rebecca seems to be having trouble with anything would you please help her?"

"Of course," I said.

The Dragon Titan sighed.

"Well that leaves one thing left to do."

"Hmm?"

"This may prolong my reawakening however it is necessary."

"What are you doing?" I asked as the Dragon Titan turned her back on me. She turned back around and smiled at me.

"I'm going to undo the damage my brother inflicted onto this world."

"Huh!?" I exclaimed.

The Dragon Titan closed her eyes and brandished the sword in her hands.

"You may want to leave the Labyrinth." She said.

Without thinking I left the Labyrinth. I was with the others. Power began to fill the air around us making it quiver. I shielded my eyes as a pillar of light struck into the sky. The blood red clouds parted and sunlight filled the long deprived world.

"What's happening!?" Miss. Frostflower exclaimed.

The clouds dissolved into nothing and the ground began to shake. I nearly lost balance. The plants and trees around us seemed to spring back to life. The lava transformed into water. The cracks filled themselves. The rubble of destroyed statues turned back into statues. The heat immediately vanished.

Madame Warwing, Darkflame, and Flamestrike faded in and out of view until they were flesh and bone once more. Madame Flamestrike groaned and got back up.

"What just..." She began raising a paw to her head. She gasped upon seeing that she was no longer transparent.

"This is..." Madame Warwing exclaimed looking at her solid body. "It's a miracle!"

"Our nightmare is over!" Madame Flamestrike exclaimed.

"My word..." Was all Cyrus could say.

"It's...it's back!" Darkcharm exclaimed. "DRAGONSPYRE IS BACK!!"

Rebecca stumbled out of the maze.

"Rebecca are you alright?" I asked.

"Fine..." Rebecca said. "Hey Frostflower! You do know it was a _Dragon _who fixed everything right?"

"You're never going to let me forget this are you?"

"You bet your staff I won't." Rebecca laughed. "This is great! Dragonspyre is saved! We came looking for Ruby and we ended up not only getting Ruby, I get an awesome sword, and we saved the long thought condemned world of Dragonspyre!"

"Yes and you've reinstated Ravenwood's number one rival." Cyrus said.

Leave it to Cyrus to rain on a student's parade.

* * *

I didn't. But I did! I reinstated Dragonspyre! Oh boy looks like things are going to get hectic! Darkcharm's not evil, the Dragons are waking up, Necroflame's somewhere waiting for the chance to strike, and now Ruby's in the picture.


End file.
